Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Akhirnya Rukia tau rahasia Ichigo! Bagaimanakah reaksi Rukia? Dan, kemanakah Ichigo akan pergi! 'Sayonara, Rukia.' Chapter 8 Update. RnR please. ON HIATUS. GOMENASAI #bungkuk90derajat
1. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya publish fic baru buat Bleach. Bagian prolognya ada di catatan fb ku. Oya, mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan di sini. Tapi, jalan ceritanya tetap seperti di catatanku.**

**Now, selamat membaca. Don't forget to review, please.**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

*********

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother**

*********

**Chapter 1**

*********

**RUKIA POV**

Huft...siang ini rasanya panas sekali seperti mau meleleh. Untunglah hari ini aku pulang cepat. Oya, kenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku merupakan salah satu anggota keluarga konglomerat Kuchiki. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan lulus dari Universitas Karakura. Senang rasanya.

Keluarga Kuchiki memiliki sebuah perusahaan bernama Kuchiki corp. yang cabangnya sudah terdapat pada hampir semua negara. Saat ini, Kuchiki corp. dipimpin oleh kakakku, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Awalnya, kakek kamilah, Kuchiki Ginrei, yang memegang Kuchiki corp. Namun, belakangan kesehatan beliau menurun sehingga kakek menyerahkan jabatannya sementara pada Byakuya nii-san.

Tahukan kalian kalau Byakuya nii-san dulu sangat dingin padaku. Hingga suatu hari istrinya, Kuchiki Hisana, meninggal karena kanker paru-paru, perlahan nii-san menjadi ramah terhadapku. Aneh bukan? Ya sudahlah.

Aku juga punya seorang pelayan pribadi. Dia bisa dibilang sangat baik padaku. Bahkan, sewaktu dulu Byakuya nii-san masih bersikap dingin padaku, Ichigolah yang selalu menemani dan menghiburku.

**END OF RUKIA POV**

*********

**NORMAL POV**

Rukia meronggoh tas berwarna putihnya hingga handphone lipat berwarna putih ditemukannya. Rukia lalu membuka hp tersebut dan mencari nama 'Kurosaki Ichigo' lalu menekan 'dial'. Sambil menunggu lawan bicaranya untuk mengangkat teleponnya, Rukia duduk di bangku taman Universitas Karakura dengan pemandangan pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indah.

Tut...tut...tut...TREK

"Halo, Ichigo. Bisa kau jemput aku sekarang? Hari ini aku pulang cepat," ujar Rukia pada orang diseberang sana.

"Baiklah, nona Rukia. Aku akan segera ke sana," jawab lawan bicara Rukia, Ichigo.

"Hei...sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan nona. Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku begitu, mengerti?! Kalau tidak ku pecat kau," balas Rukia dengan nada mengancam.

"Ba-baiklah no-...eh Rukia. Aku akan segera datang," jawab Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di taman universitas seperti biasa, ya," lalu perbincangan singkat antara tuan dan pelayannya putus.

Ichigo pun langsung bergegas memakai seragam pelayannya yang berjas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih didalamnya. Tiba-tiba, hp Ichigo kembali berbunyi. Ichigo mengambil hp-nya. Dilayar hp tersebut tertulis '1 PESAN DITERIMA'. Ichigo pun membuka sms tersebut. Ternyata dari Rukia.

**From : Kuchiki Rukia**

**Oya Ichigo, bisa kau jemput aku dengan tidak memakai seragam pelayan hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku sudah minta ijin pada Byakuya nii-san dan dia mengijinkanku pergi denganmu tanpa memakai seragam pelayan.**

**P.S. : Tolong jangan bawa mobil yang sering kau gunakan untuk menjemputku ya.**

Ichigo hanya menghela napas panjang setelah membaca sms dari nona-nya itu. Memang, walau Rukia anak orang kaya, namun dia tidak mau kekayaannya itu dipamerkan dan lebih suka bergaul dengan orang yang di bawahnya.

Karena itu, Rukia paling tidak mau kalau Ichigo memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona Rukia' atau 'Rukia-sama'. Kecuali dimuka Byakuya, kakaknya yang sangat overprotektif itu.

Kebaikan hatinya sangat mirip dengan almarhum nyonya Hisana, istri dari majikannya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sempat Ichigo berpikir kalau Rukia seperti reinkarnasi dari nyonya Hisana. Sebab, dari fisik hingga sifatnya, keduanya sangat mirip. Kecuali, keadaan merekalah yang membedakan keduanya. Rukia yang begitu semangat, sedangkan nyonya Hisana yang sering sakit-sakitan.

Ichigo pun segera mengganti seragam pelayannya dengan baju bebas sesuai permintaan Rukia. Hari itu, dia memakai blus putih yang ditambah dengan bagian luar berwarna biru laut dan berlengan panjang. Celana berwarna cream dan sepatu kets hijau muda menjadi pelengkap dalam penampilannya hari ini.

Tangan besar Ichigo pun meraih kunci mobil dengan tulisan BMW di bawah lambang kunci itu. Sebelum keluar dari ruangannya, Ichigo melihat ke arah kalendernya yang terpampang di belakan pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya tanggal hari itu dilingkari dengan spidol merah dan tertulis catatan kecil di situ.

Mata coklat musim semi itu lalu membaca tulisan yang ada di kalender itu dan tersenyum kecil. Sang pelayan pun seperti mengetahui kenapa nona-nya mengajaknya untuk keluar sebentar tanpa menggunakan seragam pelayan.

Ichigo pun lalu beranjak dari kamarnya menuju garasi rumah. Garasi tersebut berada di bagian belakang rumah dan garasi tersebut sangat luas. Tentu saja, sebab dalam garasi tersebut terdapat mobil pribadi untuk Byakuya, Rukia, bahkan untuk Ginrei. Juga ada mobil lomousin yang biasa digunakan untuk menjemput tamu-tamu penting.

Langkah kaki Ichigo membawanya pada sebuah mobil BMW hitam mengkilat yang terparkir manis di tempatnya. Ichigo menekan tombol berwarna hijau yang terdapat dikunci lalu terdengar bunyi klakson dan lampu depan menyala dua kali, tanda bahwa alarm di dalamnya telah mati.

Ichigo masuk dari sebelah kanan di tempat pengemudi. Lalu, tangan kanan Ichigo memutar kunci tersebut hingga mesinnya menyala dan memacu mobil tersebut menuju ke tujuannya, di Universitas Karakura.

*********

Rukia menunggu kedatangan Ichigo sambil mendengarkan music melalui iPod Applenya. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya yang terlingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

Ichigo, kenapa kau lama sih, batin Rukia sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod-nya.

Pikiran Rukia teralihkan ketika dilihatnya mobil BMW hitam berada di depan gerbang. Rukia pun tersenyum melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil tersebut dan menghampirinya.

"Hosh...hosh...ma-maf Ru-Rukia. Tadi, jalanan macet karena ada kecelakaan kecil," ucap Ichigo sambil mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sampai di sini dengan selamat. Ya sudah, aku ingin pergi ke toko bunga milik Hinamori dulu, baru kita menuju ke tempat yang kuinginkan," kata Rukia.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mari..." Ichigo pun mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima Rukia dengan senang hati.

Bagi Rukia, tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo barusan merupakan hal biasa saja. Kita kan berteman, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia. Walau kakaknya, Byakuya, tidak terlalu suka bila mereka saling melakukan hal itu.

Tapi anehnya, kakek mereka tidak pernah melarang Rukia dan Ichigo untuk saling berpegangan tangan. Bahkan, Ginrei pernah menawarkan Ichigo untuk menjadi pacar Rukia. Mendengar tawaran itu Ichigo hanya menjawab kalau itu tergantung pada nona Rukia dan bukan padanya.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil, Ichigo pun memacu mobil tersebut ke arah tujuan mereka. Yaitu, toko bunga Hinamori.

*********

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah toko bunga dengan papan besar yang bertuliskan 'Hinamori Florist'. Bunyi bel mengiringi mereka ketika Ichigo membukakan pintu itu.

"Permisi," panggil Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia-san dan Ichigo-kun, ada perlu apa kemari," balas seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan mereka dengan rambutnya yang dikonde, Hinamori Momo.

"Oh, Momo, aku mencari bunga yang cocok untuk ku bawa ke makam. Kira-kira bunga apa yang cocok?" tanya Rukia sambil memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang terpajang disekitar toko itu.

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau bunga aster putih saja. Cocok sekali dengan kepribadian Hisana-san dan Rukia-san," saran Hinamori sambil memberikan sebuket bunga aster putih.

Rukia pun menerima bunga tersebut dengan senang hati. Lalu, Ichigo pun membayarkan bunga tersebut.

"Eh...Ichigo. Biar..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, ini pemberian dari Byakuya-sama. Katanya, mungkin kau akan belanja jadi dia menitipkan uang ini padaku," jelas Ichigo sambil melangkah keluar toko setelah berpamitan dengan Hinamori.

Ichigo mempersilahkan Rukia masuk lalu mereka pun berangkat menuju makam di mana istri dari kakaknya Byakuya dimakamkan.

*********

**Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki corp 14.00 AM**

Tok...tok...tok...

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuat Byakuya mengalihkan padangannya dari kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Masuk," titahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Lalu, seorang pria dengan rambut merah yang diikat menyerupai nanas masuk dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Abarai Renji," tanya langsung.

"Ada surat dari rumah sakit di mana Ginrei-sama di rawat," jawab orang yang bernama Abarai Renji itu sambil menyerahkan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

Byakuya pun membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terdapat di kertas itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat tenang walau sebenarnya ada bagian dari tulisan itu yang membuatnya cemas.

"Ano, Byakuya-sama, bukankah hari ini..."

"Iya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya dari Hisana. Aku sudah pergi ke sana saat pagi tadi setelah mengantar Rukia. Saat ini, mungkin Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo sedang menuju ke sana," jawab Byakuya lalu menyeruput kopi yang berada di samping berkas-berkas yang menumpuk.

Setelah beberapa saat membaca kertas yang diberikan Renji, Byakuya pun kembali berbicara.

"Renji, tolong kau lihat jadwalku minggu ini. Tolong kau kosongkan jadwal pertemuan yang tidak terlalu penting itu."

"Baiklah," lalu Renji pun meninggalkan ruangan kerja Byakuya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Abarai Renji merupakan assisten pribadi Byakuya dalam perusahaannya. Selain itu, Renji juga mengenal Rukia.

"Mungkin, sebaiknya aku pergi ke sana lagi," pikir Byakuya setelah Renji meninggalkan ruangannya.

*********

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia telah berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang terbuat dari batu marmer dan bertuliskan 'Kuchiki Hisana'. Nisan tersebut berada di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar dan tubuh dengan suburnya.

Rukia pun lalu meletakkan bunga yang dibelinya tadi lalu mengatupkan tangan sambil menutup matanya. Ichigo yang melihat nona-nya sedang berdoa pun ikut memanjatkan doa.

Hisana nee-san, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Kalau aku baik-baik saja, Byakuya nii-san juga baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, keadaan Ginrei jii-san sepertinya memburuk. Aku tidak mau lagi orang yang kusayangi pergi, nee-san, batin Rukia setelah memanjatkan doanya.

Semasa hidupnya, Hisana selalu menganggap Rukia seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan itu selalu membuat Rukia senang. Apalagi, kemiripan mereka berdua membuat Rukia sangat menyukai Hisana.

Bagi Rukia, apa yang dirasakan Hisana maka Rukia juga merasakannya, juga sebaliknya. Karena itu, sewaktu Hisana, Rukia pernah tidak masuk selama beberapa hari karena menangis terus. Para pelayan lainnya mencoba untuk menghibur Rukia. Tapi, semuanya tidak berhasil.

Hanya satu orang yang berhasil membuatnya tenang. Ya, dia adalah pelayan pribadinya sekaligus teman baiknya, Ichigo. Ichigo merupakan orang kedua setelah Hisana yang dapat membaca perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Rukia.

"Oya, nee-san, tanjoubi omedetto. Aku juga sudah berusaha tegar seperti yang diinginkan nee-san. Doakan aku dari sana agar bisa lulus dengan baik ya nee-san," Rukia pun lalu berdiri dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang menunggunya di gerbang makam tersebut.

Sepertinya Ichigo ingin memberikan waktu privasi bagi Rukia untuk bersama dengan Hisana. Ichigo sangat tau betul bagaimana keadaan Rukia sewaktu Hisana meninggal.

Rukia sempat tidak mau makan karena mengurungkan diri di kamarnya. Untunglah, Ichigo dapat membujuk Rukia walau tubuh Rukia harus digendong untuk membawanya antara ke ruang makan dan kamar tidur Rukia.

"Bagaimana? Sudah terasa senang kah?" tanya Ichigo walau sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ya, aku sudah lega bisa ketemu lagi dengan nee-san setelah lama tidak ke mari karena tugas-tugasku," kata Rukia sambil menatap mata coklat milik Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat tangan mungil Rukia yang dikepalkan dengan kuat hingga terlihat putih. Tubuh kecilnya juga terlihat sedikit gemetar. Mata violet indah miliknya perlahan terlihat berkaca karena genangan air disekitar pelupuk matanya.

Lalu, Rukia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Ichigo. Ichigo pun meletakkan tangan kanannya pada rambut hitam milik Rukia. Dan perlahan suara tangisan pun terdengar. Ichigo hanya mengelus-elus rembut Rukia, berharap dapat menenangkan 'nona-nya' itu.

"Go-gomen n-ne, I-Ichigo..." ucap Rukia disela tangisannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti..." jawab Ichigo sambil tetap mengelus rambut Rukia.

Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat tanpa mengetahui orang yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

*********

**Kuchiki Mansion, 19.00 PM**

Setelah pulang dari makam Hisana, Ichigo langsung mengajak Rukia untuk pulang mengingat mereka pasti akan dimarahi jika pulang terlambat. Saat ini Rukia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya karena kelelahan setelah menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Ketika Byakuya melihat mata violet Rukia yang memerah, Rukia beralasan kalau matanya hanya terkena debu. Dia tidak mau nii-san nya mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dia menangis sewaktu ke makam Hisana. Apalagi kalau Byakuya mengetahui kalau adiknya tersebut dalam dekapan pelayannya.

Saat ini waktunya makan malam. Ichigo yang sudah berseragam ala pelayan lalu menghampiri pintu kamar Rukia dan mengetuknya perlahan.

"Nona Rukia, waktunya makan malam."

"Iya...tunggu sebentar..." sahut Rukia dari dalam.

Tidak lama kemudian, Rukia keluar dengan berpakaian dress terusan selutut berwarna ungu dan celana hitam ketat yang menutupi kaki langsingnya.

Ichigo yang melihat penampilan Rukia tersebut hanya bisa terpesona. Jika Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo baik-baik, maka akan terlihat semburat merah yang menempel pada wajah Ichigo.

"Gimana, Ichigo? Bagus kan?" tanya Rukia.

"A-anda c-cantik sekali, nona Rukia," jawab Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Hehe, terima kasih. Dan, hey, jangan terlalu formal di depanku dong. Kau jadi terlihat kaku," ujar Rukia lalu menarik tangan Ichigo menuju ke ruang makan.

*********

Setelah makan malam, Rukia mengajak Ichigo ke taman belakang Kuchiki Mansion. Mereka lalu duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap sebuah kolam ikan yang sangat besar dengan pohon sakura yang menghiasi kolam tersebut. Bulan putih yang bersinar tanpa terhalang apapun menambah suasana disekitarnya lebih tenang.

"Hmm...damai sekali di sini. Rasanya aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke universitas dengan segala tumpukan tugas-tugas dari dosen," ujar Rukia sambil menghirup udara sekitar.

Udara disekitar taman itu memang sangat sejuk. Ditambah dengan pemandangan disekitar, membuat siapa pun yang datang ke taman itu tidak mau meninggalkannya.

Namun, namanya malam hari, udaranya pasti sangat dingin. Dan Rukia yang hanya menggunakan baju tipis membuatnya gemetar kedinginan karena udara malam itu.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia kedinginan itu segera melepas jas hitam yang dipakainya dan dipakaikannya pada tubuh dingin Rukia. Rukia yang terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Ichigo lalu menatap ke arah pria tersebut. Ada seukir senyum yang terpampang pada wajah pria itu.

Bagi Rukia, senyuman itu dapat membuat hatinya berdetak tidak karuan. Sentuhan tangan besar milik Ichigo terasa hangat baginya.

"T-terima kasih, I-Ichigo."

"Sama-sama. Oya, hari sudah malam, nona. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat saja," saran Ichigo sembari melepas tangannya dari pundak Rukia.

Seketika itu juga, kehangatan yang dirasa Rukia tadi sesaat langsung hilang. Rasanya, dia tidak mau kehangatan itu meninggalkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera tidur. Nii-san juga pasti mencemaskanku. Dan..."

"..."

"...bukankah sudah kubilang. Kalau di depanku janganlah bersikap terlalu formal padaku. Atau ku pecat kau," ucap Rukia dengan sedikit nada mengancam.

Ichigo pun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu, dia melihat ke arah Rukia yang mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti meminta untuk digendong. Melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan nonanya, Ichigo pun tertawa kecil.

"Boleh ngak?" tanya Rukia masih dengan kedua tangannya diangkat.

"Tapi, gimana dengan Byakuya-sama? Beliau pasti akan memarahiku."

"Tenang saja. Aku dengar, setelah makan malam tadi Nii-san pergi lembur."

Ichigo pun hanya menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya, dia sangat malu untuk melakukannya, apalagi jika terlihat oleh pelayan yang lainnya. Tapi, mengingat nona-nya ini yang masih sering bersifat kekanak-kanakan, maka apa boleh buat. Terkadang, Ichigo menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri karena sifat Rukia tersebut.

"Hah...baiklah," lalu Ichigo pun mengangkat Rukia, bridal style, dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Tanpa menyadari, ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan mereka.

Mata abu-abu milik orang itu menatap tajam ke arah pria yang membawa adiknya ke dalam rumah. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Apa-apaan perasaan ini. Perasaaan apa ini sebenarnya, Hisana.

*********

**A/N : Fuh, akhirnya publish juga. Ada sedikit perubahan seperti, yang rencananya Hisana adalah pacar si Byakuya akhirnya saya ubah menjadi istrinya. Soalnya, kalau Hisana jadi pacarnya si Byakuya, kayaknya ngak bakalan ada ByaRuki deh.**

**Dan, eits, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam pas Ichigo membawa Rukia ke KAMARNYA!! Dia cuma mengantarnya sampai kamar lalu langsung balik dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh. Ratingnya masih T saudara-saudara, kalau ratingnya M barulah saudara-saudara boleh berpikiran seperti itu. *PEACE ^^v***

**Well, jangan lupa di review ya. Tekan tulisan yang berwarna hijau ini lalu tulislah *?* apa yang ada dalam pikiran anda setelah membaca fic ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

*********

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother**

*********

**Chapter 2**

*********

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan wujudnya. Memberikan sinarnya pada manusia yang berada di Bumi untuk segera bangun dari tidur malamnya yang nyenyak. Hal itu pula berlaku untuk gadis bermata violet ini.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi, namun Rukia sudah siap untuk pergi ke kuliahnya. Saat ini, dia sedang menikmati hidangan sarapannya yang tersaji di depannya. Tapi, dia tidak sedirian. Karena sang kakaknya, Byakuya, juga ikut menemaninya menikmati sarapan pagi hari itu.

Bagi Rukia, tidak biasanya nii-san nya itu ikut sarapan pagi bersamanya. Sebab, terkadang Byakuya telah pergi lebih awal karena tugas-tugasnya sebagai pemimpin dari perusahaan nomor 1 di Jepang itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Rukia pun mencoba bertanya pada sang kakak.

"Sumimasen, nii-san. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Rukia dengan ragu-ragu, takut jika Byakuya akan memarahinya.

"Apa kau ingin bertanya mengapa saat ini aku berada di sini?" jawab Byakuya seolah dapat membaca pikiran adiknya.

"H-hai…"

"Tidak ada alasan apa-apa. Aku hanya memang ingin menikmati sarapanku bersamamu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Byakuya lalu melihat ke arah Rukia.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Sebab, nii-san jarang sekali melakukan hal ini," jawab Rukia tanpa melihat ke arah Byakuya.

Terpancar rasa senang dari wajah Rukia ketika dia melihat sang kakak yang setidaknya mau ikut sarapan bersamanya. Sebab, dulu, Rukia hanya sarapan bersama Hisana karena Byakuya yang saat itu memegang jabatan sebagai wakil perusahaan.

Rukia yang telah menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu membereskan perlengkapan ke kuliahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, nii-san," lalu Rukia pun pergi ke pintu depan dan melihat pelayan setianya juga sahabat baiknya, Ichigo sedang menunggunya di depan teras.

Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku, pikir Rukia. Lalu, muncul ide jahil dikepalanya.

"Oi!! Pagi, Ichigo," ucap Rukia dengan sedikit keras ditelinga Ichigo yang alhasil membuat cowok berambut orange itu terkejut.

"Gyaa!! Ru-Rukia-sama, anda membuat saya kaget saja. Oya, selamat pagi juga, nona," balas Ichigo walau sebenarnya masih kaget.

Namun Rukia hanya tertawa saja sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hahahaha…mu-mukamu benar-benar lu-lucu tadi. Se-seharusnya aku foto saja nih, supaya kau bisa melihat wajahmu itu, Ichigo," ujar Rukia di sela tawanya.

Ichigo pun hanya menghela napas melihat wajah imut Rukia ketika tertawa. Tunggu dulu!! Imut?! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Ichigo, batin Ichigo.

"Oke oke. Maaf kalau sudah mengagetkanmu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja. Aku lebih suka datang lebih awal," ajak Rukia yang dibalas anggukan dari Ichigo.

Ichigo pun membukakan pintu untuk nonanya dulu, barulah dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Rukia sendiri lebih suka duduk di depan dibandingkan dengan orang kaya lainnya yang sering duduk di belakang.

Karena, jika dia duduk di depan, dia bisa melihat pemandangan jalan dan lalu lintas sekitar lebih leluasa, itulah yang dipikirkan Rukia.

Ichigo pun lalu menyalakan mesin mobil BMW hitam itu, lalu memacunya menuju ke Universitas Karakura.

*********

**Jam istirahat siang di Universitas Karakura…**

Rukia bersama dengan dua temannya, Hinamori Momo dan Arizawa Tatsuki, sedang berjalan bersama menuju kantin di dekat parkiran.

"Huft…hari ini kita pulang telat ya?" keluh Tatsuki.

"Iya nih. Padahal sebentar lagi kita kan segera lulus. Tapi, tetap saja jam pulangnya sama dengan yang lainnya," tambah Momo.

"Sudah sudahlah, teman-teman. Kalian mau pesan apa? Hari ini aku yang traktir deh," ujar Rukia.

"Eh, yang benar?" tanya Tatsuki dengan penuh harap.

"Ya iyalah. Hari ini, Byakuya nii-san memberiku uang ekstra," lalu Rukia pergi untuk memesan lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Selama menunggu mereka membicarakan mulai dari keadaan mereka hingga hal-hal yang dianggap mereka enak dibicarakan. Momo dan Tatsuki adalah sahabat baik Rukia sejak mereka SMP.

Sewaktu SMP, banyak teman sekelas Rukia yang ingin berteman dengannya hanya karena harta melimpah miliknya. Tapi, tidak bagi Momo dan Tatsuki. Mereka berteman dengan Rukia bukan karena harta, tapi karena memang mereka ingin berteman dengan Rukia.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Mereka pun menghentikan perbincangan mereka untuk menikmati makanan yang telah dipesan oleh Rukia. Kantin ini memang banyak peminatnya terutama anak-anak dari Universitas Karakura. Selain makanannya yang enak-enak, juga karena harganya yang juga murah-murah.

Di tengah acara makan siang para anak-anak kampus, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam. Lalu, turunlah seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Rukia yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah nii-san nya.

"B-Byakuya nii-san?!" kaget Rukia.

KYAA

Terdengar jeritan dari para gadis-gadis ketika melihat penampilan Byakuya yang mereka anggap sangat keren. Ya, Byakuya memang masih memakai pakaian formal yang sering dipakainya. Dengan kenseikan senada dan kerah bagian atas dan dasi yang sedikit dilonggarkan, membuatnya terlihat sangat keren di mata para gadis.

Sedangkan Rukia, Momo, dan Tatsuki, hanya melihat dengan tatapan biasa saja sambil melanjutkan makan mereka. Sebab, mereka tidak seperti para gadis yang mengidolakan sang pemimpin perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang itu.

Karena posisi duduk Rukia yang menghadap Momo dan Tatsuki dan membelakangi arah di mana Byakuya datang tadi, Rukia tidak sadar kalau nii-san nya itu datang ke arahnya.

"Hei, Rukia. Sepertinya dia menuju kemari," ujar Tatsuki tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang dimaksud.

"Iya Rukia. Coba kau lihat ke belakang," tambah Momo.

"Maksud kalian Byakuya nii-san?" Momo dan Tatsuki mengangguk lalu Rukia pun membalikkan badannya.

Saat itu juga, mata violet yang indah itu bertemu dengan mata abu-abu milik Byakuya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar. Lalu, Byakuya angkat bicara.

"Rukia, aku sudah minta ijin untukmu agar pulang cepat. Hari ini Ginrei jii-san meminta kita untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit."

Rukia pun mengangguk lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan meraih tasnya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tatsuki, Momo, maaf ya. aku ada urusan keluarga."

"Tidak apa kok. Kami mengerti, Rukia," jawab Tatsuki.

"Oya, titip salam kami ya," tambah Momo yang dibalas Rukia dengan senyum lalu beranjak menuju mobil Byakuya.

Mereka semua yang berada di kantin pun masih menatap mobil yang dinaiki Rukia dan Byakuya hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Mereka tidak menyangka orang yang dikenal sangat dingin tersebut bisa bersikap lembut dihadapan Rukia.

"Hwuaa…aku ingin sekali bisa bersama dengan Byakuya-sama," kata seorang gadis.

"Iya. Byakuya-sama sudah kaya keren lagi. Memang ngak ada yang bisa menandinginya," tambah gadis lain.

Yah…beginilah komentar para gadis yang sering didengar oleh Tatsuki dan Momo tiap hari di kantin. Hal tersebut sering membuat Tatsuki pusing dan ingin menutup mulut mereka yang berusaha bermimpi yang tidak bakalan kesampaian.

"Tapi, kok tumben ya. Biasanya yang menjemput Rukia-san kan cowok yang berambut orange itu."

Pernyataan seorang gadis itu membuat Tatsuki dan Momo juga ikut penasaran.

"Benar juga, kemarin saja aku melihat cowok itu menjemput Rukia-san di taman kan? Tapi, cowok itu juga kelihatan keren lho," ujar gadis lain.

"Ya ya. Aku juga melihat mereka. Sampai-sampai mereka bergandengan tangan," tambah gadis lainnya.

Dan begitulah selanjutnya. Perlahan-lahan perbincangan mereka mulai menjadi aneh menurut Tatsuki.

"Mungkin itu Ichigo-kun ya?" tanya Momo pada Tatsuki.

"Pastinya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya rambut jeruk kayak Ichigo," ejek Tatsuki.

Sewaktu SMP sampai sekarang, Tatsuki dan Momo memang sering datang ke rumah Rukia untuk belajar bersama atau karena Rukia yang meminta mereka untuk datang ke rumahnya. Dan, yang sering menyapa mereka adalah Ichigo.

Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Tatsuki dan Momo juga berteman dengan Ichigo walau hanya sering bertemu ketika mengunjungi rumah Rukia.

*********

Saat ini, Byakuya dan Rukia telah sampai di rumah sakit Karakura, tempat kakek mereka dirawat. Ruangan tempat Ginrei dirawat bisa dibilang tempat khusus alias VVIP.

Tempat itu terletak di lantai paling atas dari rumah sakit sehingga dari jendela kamar, pemandangan kota Karakura dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas dan indah.

Ketika Byakuya dan Rukia membuka pintu kamar dimana kakek mereka berada, mereka melihat Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di dekat sang kakek dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Oh, Byakuya dan Rukia kah? Ayo masuk," ajak Ginrei. Byakuya lalu berdiri di samping kanan Ginrei, Rukia dan Ichigo berdiri di samping kiri Ginrei.

"Bagaimana kabar jii-san?" tanya Rukia melihat keadaan Ginrei.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa tadi kalian terlambat?"

"Jalanan sempat macet tadi sehingga kami terlambat," jelas Byakuya.

"Lalu, ada apa jii-san memanggil kami kemari?" tanya Byakuya tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar kata-kata cucunya yang dingin itu, Ginrei hanya menghela napas. Dasar, anak ini memang selalu tanpa basa-basi, batin Ginrei.

"Baiklah. Keinginanku agar kalian datang kemari karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Setidaknya, karena Ichigo yang sudah lama dengan kita, maka aku juga mengijinkan dia untuk terlibat dalam hal ini."

Semuanya diam untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Mungkin umurku tidak akan lama lagi. Maka dari itu, aku punya permintaan untuk kalian sebagai cucuku, Byakuya, Rukia," ujar Ginrei dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ngak. Jii-san harus kuat. Rukia ngak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang Rukia sayangi," pinta Rukia sambil memegang tangan Ginrei.

Namun, sang kakek tetap diam dan tidak menghiraukan pinta Rukia lalu melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Permintaanku cuma satu, yaitu, aku ingin agar kau segera menikah, Byakuya. Agar segala asset dan kekuasaan perusahaan Kuchiki dapat segera kuserahkan padamu," jelas Ginrei sambil menatap cucunya itu.

Byakuya tetap diam dan menutup matanya. Pandangan Ginrei beralih ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih memegang tangannya.

"Rukia, Ichigo. apa boleh kalian keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Byakuya yang bersifat privat," lalu Ichigo dan Rukia pun meninggalkan keduanya.

KLEK

"Nah, apa jawabanmu, Byakuya," sang kakek langsung angkat bicara.

"…"

"…"

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa. Lebih tepatnya, aku belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat bagiku. Sebab, bagiku tidak ad-…"

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia?" potong Ginrei yang alhasil membuat Byakuya sangat terkejut.

"Aku tahu setelah kematian Hisana, perlahan-lahan kau sering memperhatikan Rukia. Tak kusangka ketika sudah dewasa Rukia akan menjadi sangat mirip dengan Hisana bukan?"

Byakuya hanya diam lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamar. Dari situ dia melihat pemandangan kota Karakura yang sangat padat. Byakuya dan Rukia memang sebenarnya bukanlah saudara kandung.

Byakuya ingat pada umunya yang baru 8 tahunlah kakeknya membawa seorang anak perempuan yang umurnya sekitar 3 tahunan. Waktu ditanya siapa anak perempuan itu, kakeknya hanya menjawab, " kakek menemukannya disuatu tempat."

Hingga Byakuya mulai masuk SMP, dia mulai mengetahui kalau Rukia sebenarnya adalah anak yang diangkat oleh Ginrei dari rumah sakit Karakura karena orang tua Rukia meninggalkannya karena tidak mampu membayar biaya rumah sakit.

Saat lulus SMP, Byakuya langsung disekolahkan di luar negeri atas permintaan kakeknya. Sedangkan, Rukia tetap bersekolah di Jepang. Byakuya kembali lagi ke Jepang bersama dengan seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya, Hisana.

Sejak Byakuya menikah dengan Hisana, saat itulah Byakuya sering bersikap dingin pada Rukia. Namun, untunglah, Hisana selalu menghiburnya (atau juga Ichigo yang menghiburnya).

"Maaf kek. Sepertinya, untuk masalah pernikahan, aku belum bisa mengabulkannya…"

"…dan soal Rukia, aku tidak yakin kalau dia mau," jawab Byakuya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

*********

Ichigo dan Rukia duduk dibangku disebelah pintu kamar dimana Ginrei dirawat. Byakuya pun lalu muncul. "Kalian boleh masuk sekarang," katanya singkat lalu Ichigo dan Rukia pun masuk.

"Bagaimana, kek. Apa Byakuya nii-san katakan?" tanya Rukia sambil mengambil kursi didekatnya lalu duduk disebelah kakeknya.

"Hah…dia masih tetap keras kepala seperti biasa. Dia menolaknya," jelas Ginrei sambil menatap Rukia dan Ichigo secara bergantian.

Rukia berpikir sejenak sambil melihat ke arah jendela kamar, lalu kembali berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menikah."

Hal itu jelas saja membuat Ginrei dan Ichigo sangat terkejut. Tak disangka oleh sang kakek kalau cucu angkatnya mau berkorban deminya. Dasar Byakuya, membuat adiknya sendiri yang harus memikul beban tersebut, batin Ginrei.

"Kau tidak perlu, Rukia. Yang kuharapkan itu adalah supaya Byakuya bisa segera menikah agar perusahaan tersebut bisa kuberikan sepenuhnya pada Byakuya."

"Syarat untuk memegang perusahaan itu adalah orang tersebut sudah menikah bukan?"

Ginrei pun mengangguk tanda iya atas pertanyaan Rukia.

"Maka dari itu, aku yang akan menikah dan memegang perusahaan tersebut untuk sementara. Dan bila nii-san telah menikah, aku akan memberikan perusahaan tersebut pada nii-san. Bagaimana?"

Semuanya diam mendengar usulan dari Rukia. Walau di wajah Rukia tersunging sebuah senyuman, namun di mata Ginrei, Rukia sedikit tertekan dan terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Ini juga sebagai balas budi bagi Ginre jii-san dan Byakuya nii-san yang telah mengadopsiku dalam keluarga ini. setidaknya, ijinkan aku untuk membalas budi," harap Rukia.

Hah…dua orang ini sama saja keras kepalanya. Sampai-sampai membuat kepalaku pusing saja, pikir Ginrei.

"Baiklah. Aku beri kesempatan sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan ini untuk kau dan Byakuya memikirkan tentang hal itu. Sebab, selama itu aku akan dibawa ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan perawatanku bersama dengan dua dokter dan assistennya," terang Ginrei.

"Dua dokter dan assisten. Jangan-jangan…"

BRAKK

Perhatian ketiga orang tersebut beralih ke arah pintu kamar. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Ketiganya sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, terutama Ichigo.

"HAH?! Ayah, Ryuuken-san, Ishida, Inoue?!"

Ya, keempat orang itu tidak lain adalah Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo, Ishida Ryuuken, ayah Ishida Uryuu, dan Inoue Orihime, tunangan Ishida Uryuu.

"Huaa…gomen kalau kami datang ribut-ribut," ucap Inoue.

"Ah, Inoue. Jadi, sekarang kau bekerja disini bersama Ishida ya?" tanya Rukia pada gadis berambut orange panjang sepinggang itu.

"Iya, Ishida-kun dan Ryuuken-san yang mengajakku," jawab Inoue pada teman lamanya itu. Kedua gadis itupun saling berbincang-bincang tentang segala hal.

"Ichigo my son!! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Isshin dengan gaya lebaynya.

Sebenarnya, Ichigo bisa saja bekerja dengan ayahnya di rumah sakit Karakura ini, namun Ichigo lebih memilih menjadi pelayan pribadi Rukia seperti permintaan Ginrei.

Rumah sakit Karakura memang merupakan milik keluarga Kuchiki dan dikelola oleh keluarga Kurosaki dan Ishida dengan pemimpinnya Isshin dan Ryuuken. Walau terlihat tidak akur, namun Isshin dan Ryuuken merupakan dokter yang sangat ahli.

"Oya, Rukia-chan, bagaimana kabar anakku ini? Apa dia sering membuatmu sedih?" tanya Isshin sambil menunjuk pada Ichigo.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya bicara, dasar baka oyaji. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ayah yang pergi bersama Ginrei-sama, bagaimana dengan Yuzu dan Karin?"

"Mereka juga aku ajak kok. Tenang saja, ayah akan menjaga kedua adikmu itu dengan sebaik mungkin," jawab Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Semua di situ hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan ayah Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita akan berangkat. Semua perlengkapan sudah disiapkan," kali ini Uryuu yang berbicara.

Nih anak, makin lama sifatnya makin dingin saja, pikir Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kami kerjakan," ucap Ryuuken lalu mereka semua meninggalkan sang pasien dan pengunjungnya.

*********

Setelah keempat orang yang datang tak diduga itu pergi, Rukia dan Ichigo pamitan untuk pulang. Saat mereka keluar dari kamar Ginrei, Byakuya yang berdiri di samping pintu memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia untuk menahan langkahnya.

"Nii-san…"

"Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar, Kurosaki?" ujar Byakuya dingin tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"Baiklah," lalu Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan dua bersaudara tanpa pertalian darah itu sendirian.

Byakuya masih menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia. Tapi, Byakuya sedikit merasakan tangan Rukia yang gemetar menurutnya. Mungkinkah karena ini kali pertama aku menyentuhnya, pikir Byakuya.

"A-ada a-a-apa, nii-san?" tanya Rukia gugup. Tak disangkannya kalau kakak angkatnya itu akan berbuat seperti ini.

Byakuya melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Rukia pun ikut melihat sekitarnya. Lorong tersebut benar-benar sepi karena hari sudah menjelang malam sehingga orang yang berkunjung menjadi berkurang. Dan hal itu membuat Rukia sedikit gugup.

Byakuya berdiri dari posisinya tadi lalu memposisikan Rukia diantara tembok dan dirinya. Sehingga posisi mereka saat ini, Rukia bersandar ditembok dan Byakuya ada dihadapannya. Tangan kirinya masih menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia, lalu satunya lagi diletakkannya ditembok di atas kepala Rukia.

Oh my GOD!!! Kenapa nii-san melakukan ini? Hal ini membuatku lebih ngak nyaman, pikir Rukia sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa benar kalau kau yang akan memenuhi permintaan Ginrei jii-san, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"H-hai, nii-san," jawab Rukia membuka matanya namun tidak melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Memangnya kau sudah menemukan seseorang untukmu?"

Pernyataan Byakuya barusan seperti panah yang tepat sasaran bagi Rukia. Benar juga. Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya? Padahal waktunya tinggal 2-3 bulan lagi, sedangkan aku baru akan lulus bulan depan, pikir Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah ketika wajah mereka semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

…dan semakin dekat…

…hingga bibir Byakuya menuju ke telinga Rukia. Lalu, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia yang membuat mata Rukia terbelak tanda terkejutannya dengan apa yang dibisikan oleh kakak angkatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di kantor," perlahan Byakuya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rukia, mengecup lembut kening Rukia, lalu meninggalkannya yang masih diam mematung dengan tingkah nii-san nya barusan.

Oh God, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini? Jangan-jangan…tidak!! Dia dan aku hanya kakak beradik saja. Tapi, walau begitu kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah. Pikiran-pikiran tersebut terus berkutat dalam otak Rukia hingga dia sampai di parkiran, dimana Ichigo sedang menunggunya.

*********

**ICHIGO POV**

Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia-sama dengan Byakuya-sama? Mungkin itu urusan pribadi mereka yang tidak boleh aku dengar. Hari juga sudah mulai malam, kurasa sebentar lagi Rukia-sama akan muncul.

Dan bingo. Itu dia. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Kenapa sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya ya? Padahal tadinya Rukia-sama terlihat ceria. Ah, sudahlah. Akan kutanya saja.

**NORMAL POV**

Saat ini, Ichigo dan Rukia dalam perjalanan menuju ke mansion Kuchiki. Biasanya Rukia akan mengajak Ichigo berbicara dalam perjalanan mereka, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sorot mata Rukia terlihat sangat serius memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Ichigo.

Sesekali Ichigo mencuri pandang pada nonanya itu. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Ichigo pun mencoba bertanya, "Umm…Rukia…apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Byakuya-sama."

DEG

Rukia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Huh…kenapa sih nii-san dan Ichigo bisa melontarkan pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran sih, umpat Rukia.

"Ti-tidak te-terjadi apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, Ichigo," jawab Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan mansion Kuchiki, setelah Rukia turun, Ichigo memarkirkan mobil yang digunakannya kembali di halaman belakang.

Ichigo berjalan ke dalam rumah sambil tetap memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Hah…Rukia. Aku sudah mengenalmu sudah sangat lama, dan aku tahu kalah kau sebenarnya punya masalah bukan?

Di sisi lain, setelah turun dari mobil, Rukia langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dan langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya itu pada kasur dengan motif kelinci. Ruangannya dicat dengan warna putih seperti warna salju.

Walau terlihat tidur, namun sang nona kecil itu masih tetap memikirkan kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh sang kakak.

"Maaf nii-san. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa…"

*****

**Well, minna, akhirnya bisa update juga chap 2 nya. Kalau kelamaan gomen ne. Oya, gimana ByaRuki partnya? Menurutku kayaknya masih kurah deh… =.=**

**Balasan Review**

**Sora Chand :** Ngak bakal jadi rate M lho. Soalnya ngak bakat.

**Violet Murasaki :** Rukia agresif?

**YohNa -nyu- :** Iya nih udah update. ByaRuki nya juga dah ada kok.

**Ruki_ya :** Emang udah takdir deh kalau Ichi kaya Rukinya miskin. IchiRuki kan emang paling romantis.

**chariot330 :** Emang lagi suka dengan cinta segitiga antar Ichi, Rukia, ama Byaku. Emang mau lebih fokus sama IchiRuki.

**ai_l0ver :** Ceritanya Rukia tuh bukan adik kandungnya Byakuya. Nih udah ada ByaRuki walau cuman dikit.

**Kuchikichii Icha -gag log- :** Ada juga yang suka Ichi jadi babu nih. Nih udah update.

**edogawa Luffy :** Kalau pengen Ichi, harus ngadepin Rukia dulu deh kayaknya. Tentu saja, nih sambungannya.

**Hiru Shi-chaan :** Nih udah update.

**Sorayuki Nichan :** Sekali lagi, ada orang yang menyukai Ichi jadi babu nih.

**Aizawa Ayumu :** Makasih ya, udah dibilang keren.

**BinBin males login :** Kok kayaknya banyak yang senang kalau Ichi jadi babu? Tapi, gomen ne, kayaknya ngak bakalan sampe rating M deh.

**Meong :** Rukia bukan adik kandungnya Byakun kok. Kayaknya ngak bakalan sampe rating M deh.

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl :** Ichigo keliatan dewasa? Masa sih?

**Shinrei Velonica :** Udah tau kan siapa Rukia sebenarnya?

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran :** Nih udah update.

**ichirukiluna gituloh :** Ini udah update. Gomen kalau telat.

**Ichikawa Ami :** Kalau Byakuya ngak ganggu, nanti ngak bakalan seru dong.

**Namie Amalia :** Ngak apa biar telat review. Yang ngintip emang Byakuya.

** : **Sudah di update nih.

**Makasih banget yang udah RnR ya. Ngak nyangka bakalan dapat rejeki durian runtuh (?) dalam bentuk review. FYI, kayaknya fic ini ngak bakalan sampe RATING M!!**

**Last word…don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

*******

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother**

*******

**Chapter 3**

*******

"HUATCHI…"

Itulah yang terdengar dari arah kamar sang nona kecil Kuchiki. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Rukia hanya dapat berbaring saja karena tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemah.

Untunglah, Ichigo dapat menemaninya sekalian untuk merawatnya. Setelah melihat angka yang tertera pada thermometer itu, Ichigo mendesah pelan dan berbalik menatap Rukia.

"Hmm…sepertinya kau kena demam, Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Karena ayah Ichigo yang merupakan seorang dokter, membuatnya dapat mengenali berbagai penyakit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter saja? Lagipula hari ini kau tidak ke kampus?" saran Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu, deh. Kau kan ahlinya," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya saya memberitahu hal ini pada Byakuya-sama…"

"JANGAN," cegah Rukia sambil menahan tangan Ichigo.

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon jangan. Aku…aku…aku hanya tidak mau…kalau Nii-san menjadi khawatir…" jawab Rukia tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo.

Hal ini menambah pikiran Ichigo tentang apa yang terjadi antara kedua Kuchiki bersaudara itu. Sejak saat di Rumah Sakit Karakura, Rukia belakangan ini mulai terlihat aneh. Terutama jika berada di dekat Byakuya.

"Hah… baiklah. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan pada Byakuya-sama," Ichigo sudah hampir beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, namun Rukia menahannya lagi.

"Hey… apa kau akan membiarkan nona-mu ini untuk berjalan sendiri dengan tubuh yang lemah ini?" ujar Rukia sambil melipat tangannya dengan sedikit senyum nakal terukir di wajahnya.

"A-ah ma-maafkan saya, Rukia-sama," setelah membungkukkan badannya tanda minta maaf, Ichigo lalu mengangkat Rukia, bridal style. Rukia pun hanya menurut dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher Ichigo.

"Oya, satu hal lagi. Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal bila dihadapanku, Ichi," goda Rukia lalu menyentil hidung Ichigo yang alhasil membuat wajah sang pelayan memerah.

*******

"Kita sudah sampai di bandara, Rukia," setelah mengantar Rukia ke dokter, tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah bandara Karakura. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah, Rukia mendapat telepon dari Nii-san nya bahwa Ginrei akan berangkat pada hari ini.

"Ingat ya, Ichigo. Jangan sampai Byakuya Nii-san tahu kalau aku sedang sakit ya," kata Rukia mengingatkan pada Ichigo yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan tanda dia mengerti.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak mereka duga. Orang itu pun menyadari kedatangan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Yo, Renji. Lama tak jumpa," sapa Ichigo pada laki – laki berambut merah, Abarai Renji.

"Osh, Ichigo, Rukia. Kalian lama sekali," balasnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau tidak sama – sama dengan Nii-san? Bukannya kau assisten pribadinya?" tanya Rukia.

"Saat ini, Byakuya-sama sedang berada di ruang tunggu keberangkatan bersama dengan Ginrei-sama, Ishida, Inoue, Ryuuken-san, dan Isshin-san. Ayo ikut aku," lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi.

Suara gaduh baik dari para orang – orang yang berada di bandara tersebut maupun karena suara pengumuman tentang keberangkatan dan kedatangan pesawat mengiringi ketiganya menuju ke ruang tunggu pesawat dengan tujuan Amerika.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke tujuan mereka dengan disambut oleh Inoue.

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun."

"Konnichiwa, Inoue," balas Rukia pada teman baiknya itu.

Rukia pun melirik ke arah Byakuya, dan terlihat Nii-san nya sedang berbicara dengan Ginrei. Dia juga melihat Byakuya yang perlahan berjalan menjauhi kakek mereka dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Rukia, jii-san ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Byakuya datar sambil menatap Rukia. Bagi Rukia, tatapan Byakuya terhadapnya dapat membuat dirinya sedikit tegang.

"H-hai..." tanpa diperintah lagi, Rukia pun langsung menuju sang kakek yang tersenyum karena kedatangan cucu angkatnya itu.

"Ada apa jii-san memanggilku?"

"Tidak ada hal yang penting. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau serius tentang pernikahan tersebut?"

Rukia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Setelah mendesah pelan, Ginrei meletakkan satu tangannya pada pundak Rukia.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tapi, siapapun nantinya yang akan menjadi pasanganmu, tetap akan aku ijinkan."

Tanpa Rukia sadari, Byakuya telah berada dibelakangnya hingga Ginrei melanjutkan kata – katanya untuk cucu kandungnya. "Dan Byakuya, selama aku pergi, kau harus menjaga Rukia. Mengerti?"

"Perhatian – perhatian, bagi para penumpang pesawat A dengan tujuan Amerika, harap segera mememasuki pintu nomor 1," suara pengumuman tersebut menyadari seluruh orang yang akan menaiki pesawat tersebut.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pergi," ujar Ryuuken yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil merokok.

"Oya, di mana ayah?" tanya Ichigo yang sedari tadi tidak melihat ayahnya itu.

"Isshin-san, Karin-chan, dan Yuzu-chan sudah duluan pergi ke pintu 1. Barusan tadi Isshin-san menelponku," jawab Inoue sambil menunjukkan hp-nya.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga harus pergi," ujar Ishida.

"Hati – hati ya, Inoue. Jii-san kuserahkan padamu."

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki-san. Kami pasti bisa menyembuhkan Ginrei-sama," lalu mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkan Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, dan Renji.

*******

"Haahhh... hari ini pasti kertas tugasnya bakalan menumpuk deh," ucap Renji dengan lemas. Karena tugasnya yang sebagai assisten pribadi Byakuya, membuatnya memliliki segudang tugas yang bisa dibilang sangat melelahkan.

"Hahaha... kasihan sekali kau, nanas. Kalau aku tidak akan memiliki tugas sebanyak itu dan tetap masih bisa bersantai," kata Ichigo dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Hah?? Kau bilang aku nanas? Lihat diri sendiri dong, jeruk," balas Renji dan dimulailah pertengkaran si duo rambut aneh. Sedangkan, Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan dua pria tersebut.

Setelah mengatarkan kepergian Ginrei, mereka berempat langsung menuju ke parkiran. Lalu, tanpa mereka sadari, Byakuya yang telah berdiri di belakang Rukia meletekkan satu tangannya di dahi Rukia.

Hal tersebut jelas sangat mengejutkan mereka sampai – sampai pertengkaran anak kecil antara Ichigo dan Renji terhenti. Namun, yang paling terkejut tentunya Rukia.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya masih memegang dahi Rukia.

"I-itu..."

"..."

"... H-hai," jawab Rukia pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan padaku?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada memerintah.

"Sumimasen, Nii-san. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau Nii-san menjadi khawatir."

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kamu. Tapi, lain kali, jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku. Ikuze, Renji," setelah itu Byakuya dan Renji pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

*******

Pandangan mata gadis bermata violet itu terlihat tidak fokus pada apa yang terdapat di luar sana. Ichigo yang sedari tadi melihat nona kecilnya yang murung, mencoba mengubah tujuan mereka ke sebuah tempat yang sering didatangi Ichigo.

CIIT

Mobil BMW hitam yang dikendarai oleh Ichigo berhenti di sebuah tempat dipinggir sungai dengan pemandangan sunset yang sangat indah.

"Ini di mana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Lihat saja sendiri. Kau pasti akan senang jika melihat pemandangan dari tempat ini," Ichigo dan Rukia lalu turun dari mobil.

"Hey, sebenarnya ini di ma-...WAH!!!" kebingungan Rukia segera hilang ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di depannya. Pemandangan sunset dengan air sungai yang memancarkan sinar dari sang matahari, membuat tempat itu menjadi sangat indah. Apalagi di tambah dengan rerumputan hijau pendek yang berada disekitarnya.

"Tempat ini indah sekali, Ichigo," takjub Rukia.

"Hmm, memang benar. Aku memang sering ke sini sewaktu kecil. Karena tempat ini mengingatkanku akan satu hal," terang Ichigo dengan sedikit nada sedih dalam kata – katanya.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di rerumputan tersebut. Ketika menatap mata coklat musim gugur Ichigo, Rukia merasa bahwa pastinya tempat itu memiliki kenangan khusus bagi sang pelayan tersebut.

"Sewaktu kecil, ibu kami meninggal di sini karena kecelakaan," kenang Ichigo.

Hah?! Jadi, ibunya meninggal di sini ya? Padahal tempat ini sangat indah, batin Rukia.

"Hehe, mungkin ini kelihatan aneh kalau aku bercerita tentang masa laluku. Tapi, aku memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa laluku pada orang lain."

"Apa kau akan bercerita tentang... ibumu?" tanya Rukia ragu.

Ichigo menatap ke arah Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Iya."

"Kejadian itu terjadi waktu aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Saat sore hari, aku dan ibuku baru saja pulang dari berbelanja. Tiba – tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi datang dari arah belakang."

"Karena ada barang yang jatuh ke jalan, tanpa sadar ada mobil, aku pun pergi mengambil barang tersebut. Dan terakhir kudengar adalah suara ibu berteriak dan klakson mobil yang sangat keras. Lalu, aku melihat ibuku yang sudah bersimbah darah ditengah jalan," Ichigo pun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah terlihat sedih.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bertindak seolah tahu semua hal tentangnya, tapi tidak tahu apa – apa tentang ibunya. Aku benar – benar tidak pantas disebut temannya. Padahal, dia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku senang walau ternyata dirinya memiliki masa lalu yang sangat pahit seperti itu, batin Rukia.

Melihat wajah Ichigo yang masih terlihat sedih, secara refleks Rukia tiba – tiba memeluk tangan Ichigo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo.

"Ru-Rukia..." jika Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo, pastinya Rukia akan melihat semburat merah di wajah Ichigo.

"Maaf kalau aku bertindak seperti ini. Tapi, aku sangat senang kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentangmu denganku. Karena itu... aku..." Rukia menggantungkan kata – katanya. Lalu, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan lekat.

"Karena itu aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Byakuya Nii-san... sewaktu di lorong rumah sakit..."

*******

**GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN!!!!**

**Nggak nyangka ternyata saya bakalan update chap 3 selama ini!!! Tugas di sekolah emang banyak banget. Sampai – sampai saya sering sakit kepala karena harus mengerjakan hingga larut malam!! *huft***

**Well, waktunya balas review :**

**BeenBin-Mayen Kuchiki :** kalau mau nikah ama Byakun, harus lapor dulu ama Hisana deh kayaknya^^

**Ruki_ya :** yang diomongin Byakun tuh... R-A-H-A-S-I-A!! Nanti di next chap bakalan dikasih tahu apa sih yang di omongin si dua bersaudara Kuchiki.

**Sorayuki Nichan :** Ichigo kan emang udah keren dari sononya.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran :** hehe, mohon maaf karena adegan kissunya masih bakalan belum ada.

**Kuchikichi Icha :** eh, suka Ichi jadi babu? Penasaran apa yang dikatakan Byakun ama Ruki? Jadi, tetap ikutin kelanjutannya ya.

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl :** thanks. Nih dah update.

** :** hohoho, banyak yang penasaran apa yang dibisikkan Byakun ama Ruki nih. Tapi, gomen karena masih RAHASIA. Nih udah di update.

**Meong :** kurang ngerti ya? coba aja ikutin terus, pasti bakalan ngerti.

**Namie Amalia :** hehe, nanggung ya? Emang pas buat dibagian itu, saya sedikit kecewa *?* karena mereka nggak jadi ciuman.

**Ichikawa Ami :** wah, Byakun jangan dibunuh, entar Rukinya sedih lho. Ichi bukan dokter kok. Kan Ginrei ama Isshin kenalan, makanya Ginrei nawarin Ichi buat jadi pelayan pribadinya Rukia.

**Ichirukiluna gituloh :** hehehe, sankyuu buat pujiannya *GR ndiri* ini cerita tentang IchiRuki, cuma ada sedikit selingan ByaRuki nya. Pengen tahu siapa yang bakalan jadi suami Ruki dan apa yang dibisikkan Byakun? Tetaplah ikuti lanjutannya ya^^

**Aizawa Ayumu :** iya, sama – sama. Makasih buat semangatnya.

**Violet murasaki males login :** jangan – jangan mereka apa??

**Edogawa Luffy :** ngak apa biar telat review. Kalau pengen tau apa yang dibisikkan Byakun, tetap ikuti kelanjutan fic ini ya.

**Juana kyoshiro :** nih lanjutannya.

**Soraguene Akira :** penasaran ya? Tetap ikutin kelanjutannya ya supaya nggak penasaran lagi.

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah RnR nih fic. Nggak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka ama nih fic. Oya, aku mau buat poling via review nih.**

**Menurut kalian, siapa yang pantas dapat first kissnya Rukia?**

**- Ichigo, atau**

**- Byakuya.**

**Harap dipilih salah satunya ya. Soalnya hasil poling di atas sangat berpengaruh buat kelanjutan next chapnya.**

**So, don't forget to review and give your choice, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo minna. Ketemu lagi dengan saya dengan fic yang sering ditunda – tunda ini… ****^^v**

**Hontou ni gomenasai buat para readers yang udah nungguin chap ini. ****Masalahnya belakangan ini banyak tugas yang diberikan guru – guru di sekolah. Ini aja di ketik pas setelah bikin tugas. *sigh***

**Tanpa banyak chit – chat nya deh, nah selamat membaca chapter 4 ini.**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo (kalau milik saya, udah pasti IchiRuki bakalan JADIAN!!)**

**Warning : bagian awal mungkin agak membingungkan atau terkesan aneh. Tapi, setelah itu akan ada penjelasannya.**

*******

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother**

*******

**Chapter 4**

*******

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang apa yang terjadi sewaktu di lorong rumah sakit itu."

Kata – kata Rukia itu berhasil membuat sang pelayan sangat terkejut. Dia tak menyangka kalau nona kecilnya itu akan bercerita sesuatu yang (menurut Ichigo) sangat privat bagi Rukia.

"Ta-tapi, Rukia-sama, anda ti-tidak perlu me-memaksakan diri anda," ucap Ichigo sedikit gelagapan entah karena takut kalau dirinya terkesan memaksa Rukia untuk bercerita ataupun gugup karena nonanya itu masih memeluk tangannya.

"Tidak, aku memang ingin kalau beban di hatiku ini bisa dikeluarkan agar tak ada lagi yang membebaniku," jawabnya lirih sambil makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Ichigo. "Rukia-sama..."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan," jawab Ichigo lalu mengelus lembut rambut hitam Rukia dengan tanganya yang satu lagi.

'Arigatou, Ichigo."

**FLASHBACK**

Wajah Byakuya semakin dekat dengan wajah Rukia...

... dan semakin dekat...

... hingga napas hangat Byakuya terasa di sekitar telinga Rukia dan terasa menggelitik...

... lalu Byakuya membisikkan sebuah kata yang terdengar mustahil bagi Rukia.

"Aishiteru... Rukia..."

Byakuya pun meninggalkan Rukia sendirian , menyisakan tanda tanya pada Rukia kenapa sang kakak mengatakan suatu hal yang mustahil terucap dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya sendiri, walau mereka tak berhubungan darah.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Begitulah, aku menjadi bingung apa Nii-san mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh – sungguh atau tidak," Rukia mengakhiri ceritanya.

Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang tenang meliputi mereka. Hanya suara air yang mengalir dan angin yang berhembus sepoi – sepoi yang menemani mereka.

"Mungkin waktu itu, yang Nii-san lihat bukan aku. Tapi, mungkin yang dilihatnya adalah... Hisana nee-san..." ucap Rukia sedikit memecah keheningan.

Tanpa di duga Rukia, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ke pangkuannya lalu mendekapnya dengan erat. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Rukia sangat kaget.

"I-Ichigo..."

"Sumimasen, Rukia, atas tindakanku ini," ujar Ichigo dengan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap dapat menenangkan nonanya itu.

Namun, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir Rukia, yang ada malahan Rukia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Ichigo. Hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang dirasa Rukia.

*******

**Kuchiki Mansion, ****08.00 PM**

**RUKIA POV**

"Rukia-sama, waktunya makan malam," aku mendengar suara Ichigo yang memanggilku dari muka pintu kamarku.

"Hai... chotto matte," balasku sedikit berteriak.

Huft... sejak kejadian tadi sore, aku sering merasa aneh kalau berada dekat dengan Ichigo. Padahal, kami sudah bersama sejak dulu. Biasanya, aku takkan berdebar – debar seperti ini jika bersama Ichigo. Tapi, tadi aku merasa berdebar – debar dan mukaku terasa panas.

Oh Kami – sama, apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta ya...

Tapi, apa benar kalau aku menyukainya… atau bagaimana kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku...

Aargh… sudahlah. Semuanya membuatku sakit kepala saja.

Mengakhiri pikiran konyolku, aku membawa langkah kakiku ke pintu kamarku lalu membukanya

Yup… tanpa diduga kami saling bertemu pandang. Mata itu, mata coklat musim gugur miliknya itu seakan – akan dapat membuatku terhipnotis.

"Oy, Rukia, daijoubu ka?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. "Apa demammu kambuh lagi," tanyanya lagi. Bedanya kali ini, dia meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke dahiku.

DEG DEG

Aargh... kenapa aku seperti ini sih. "Ti-tidak kok. Ayo, ki-kita segera ke ruang makan," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kami pun menuju ke ruang makan yang berada di lantai 1. Seperti biasa, hari ini Nii-san kerja lembur lagi. Jadilah aku hanya menikmati makan malam tanpa Nii-san, dan hanya dengan Ichigo berdua...

Eits tunggu dulu. Barusan apa kubilang? Ber... du... a? Wajahku pun terasa panas ketika menyadari kalau di rumah hanya ada kami berdua.

**END OR RUKIA POV**

*******

**Kuchiki Corp, ****Byakuya office's 08.00 PM**

**BYAKUYA POV**

Hari ini lagi – lagi aku kerja lembur. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini dan makan malam dengannya.

Ya, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik angkatku sendiri, Rukia. Sejak pertama kali Rukia masuk dalam hidupku, dia hanya kuanggap sebagai adik saja.

Namun, dunia berkehendak lain. Nyatanya, aku memendam rasa padanya. Bukan sebagai kakak pada adiknya, melainkan perasaan seorang pria pada wanita yang dicintainya.

Karena itu, pertama kali aku bertemu Hisana di Amerika, kupikir bisa menghilangkan perasaan ni dari hatiku.

Ternyata tidak...

Malahan, perasaan ini lebih membesar dalam hatiku ketika kematian menjemput Hisana.

Sejak saat itulah, aku pun mulai bersikap dingin pada Rukia karena aku berusaha untuk menjauhinya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaanku ini padanya. Hanya yang kusesali dari sikapku ini adalah senyuman tulusnya tidak terlihat lagi. Tapi, tidak hanya karena itu.

Senyumnya yang selalu kulihat bila bersama Hisana pun memudar karena kematian orang yang kami anggap sangat penting.

Namun, ada seseorang yang bisa mengembalikan senyum manis Rukia walau dia sedang bersedih. Dan, dia tak lain adalah pelayan pribadi Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan pikiranku yang tak menentu ini.

"Masuk," maka masuklah assisten pribadiku, Abarai Renji.

"Ini laporan yang terakhir, Byakuya-sama," katanya seraya menyerahkan beberapa kertas laporan padaku.

"Oya. Byakuya-sama, tadi ada telepon dari Kuchiki Mansion," tambah Renji. Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku dari kertas laporan yang sedang kupegang. "Dari siapa?"

"Itu... dari Rukia-sama. Dia bertanya kapan anda akan pulang. Tapi, hanya kujawab 'entahlah'."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh keluar, Renji," akup pun melihat Renji yang mulai meninggalkan ruang kerjaku.

Rukia...

Kenapa dia menelpon kemari? Jarang sekali dia menelpon kemari dan hanya bertanya tentang kapan aku pulang.

Kira – kira, ada apa dengan Rukia?

**END OF BYAKUYA POV**

*******

**Kuchiki Mansion, Backyard Park, 10.00 PM**

Malam telah larut. Angin dingin yang terasa membekukan diri itu tak membuat sang putri dari keluarga Kuchiki ini beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan duduk sendiri di kursi panjang itu, mata violetnya yang terlihat indah karena terkena seberkas cahaya dari sang bulan putih nan indah, menatap tak fokus ke arah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" suara seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya mengaburkan khayalannya dan beralih ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Ichigo? Kenapa... ahh, tidak. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Itu karena aku tahu kau belum tidur, Rukia," balasnya lalu berjalan ke arah Rukia dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sekilas, Ichigo melirik ke arah HP lipat putih yang sedari tadi dipegang Rukia. "Menunggu Byakuya-sama?" Rukia hanya mengangguk.

Keheningan pun meliputi mereka. Namun, hal itu tak bertahan lama. Rukia pun mencoba memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "Ichigo, kau tahu kan, kalau aku dan Hisana nee-san sangat mirip?" yang di ajak bicara pun hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat pada yang berbicara.

Kuchiki Hisana

Dialah orang yang sangat penting bagi Rukia. Bahkan mereka berdua sangat dekat hingga hubungan keduanya pun bagai anak dan ibu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Aku berpikir, mungkin Nii-san hanya menyukaiku karena aku adalah bayangan Hisana nee-san," katanya sambil menengadah ke langit nan indah bertaburan bintang – bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

HUACHI

Malam semakin larut, udaranya pun semakin dingin. Rukia yang hanya memakai piyama tidurnya yang tipis pun akhirnya tak tahan lagi menahan udara dingin yang menyusup ke dalam tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Pakai ini," kata Ichigo sambil menyematkan jas seragam pelayannya pada tubuh Rukia yang menggigil kedinginan.

DEG

Ukh… kenapa aku selalu begini kalau Ichigo menyentuhku sih?! Kesal Rukia dalam hatinya.

"A-arigatou , I-Ichigo."

"Doumo. Sebaiknya, kita kembali saja. Kalau tidak, demammu pasti akan kambuh lagi," saran Ichigo yang telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ah… kau benar," Rukia pun berdiri. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu menuju ke dalam mansion.

Tanpa di sadari Rukia, Ichigo masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, lalu melihat ke arah langit malam.

"Huff... apa perasaan ini benar – benar tidak apa – apa? Dan, kenapa harus dia? Sepertinya, aku bakalan dapat masalah besar nih," pikir Ichigo.

"Hey, sampai kapan kau mau di sana. Ku tutup pintunya nih," teriak Rukia dari pintu belakang.

"Iya. Maaf maaf, aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan ke arah Rukia.

"Kepikiran apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Hmm… ada deh."

*******

**Karakura University**

"HAH!! BENARKAH?!" teriak Momo dan Tatsuki bersamaan.

"Ssstt... jangan teriak keras – keras," ujar Rukia yang masih menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Ups, maaf. Tapi, apa betul kalau Byakuya-san berkata sepeti itu? Bukankah kalian..." Momo menggantungkan kata – katanya.

"Saudara? Memang, tapikan tanpa PERTALIAN DARAH!!" lanjut Rukia dengan penekanan di akhir kata.

Yang mengetahui Rukia merupakan anak angkat Kuchiki hanyalah kedua sahabatnya, Momo dan Tatsuki. Karena menurut Rukia, dia lebih dapat bercerita dengan leluasa bila orang itu juga mengetahui tentang jati dirinya. Tapi, Rukia hanya memberitahu rahasia besarnya ini pada kedua sahabat baiknya ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapanmu, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki yang penasaran dengan hubungan 'terlarang' antara kedua bersaudara tersebut.

"Maksudmu? Itu... belum kupikirkan. Tapi, rasanya, aku seing gugup atau pun berdebar – debar bila dekat dengan seseorang."

Momo dan Tatsuki saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap sahabat baik mereka. Terlukis senyum licik di wajah Tatsuki sedangkan Momo hanya tersenyum biasa.

"Eh... eh... ke-kenapa, Ta-Tatsuki?"

"Hehe, siapakah orangnya, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki dengan tatapan 'cepat-beritahu-aku'

"I-itu..." Momo dan Tatsuki mengangguk.

"Mmmm..." Momo dan Tatsuki semakin penasaran.

"Cepetan dong," ucap Momo yang nggak sabaran lagi ingin mengetahui 'rahasia' lainnya dari sahabat mereka.

"... o-orangnya ka-kalian k-kenal..."

"Siapa?"

"... di-dia..." Rukia makin membuat kesabaran kedua sahabatnya habis.

"Ayo dong bilang Rukia," ujar Tatsuki yang nggak sadar tangannya mulai memutih karena mengepal tangannya kuat – kuat.

"Iya, baiklah, namanya..."

"Namanya..."

"... dia... I-Ichigo..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"... He-hey... halo..." kata Rukia sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan kedua sahabatnya yang terdiam seperti batu.

"HHAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

*******

**A/N : Muahahahahaha... Akhirnya saya membuat part di mana mereka berdua mulai menyadari perasaan mereka XD**

**Rencananya mau di ketik lalu dipublish bulan lalu. ****Tapi, selalu nggak kesempatan buat ketik DX**

**Untuk saat ini, gomen ne nggak bisa bales review dari para readers sekalian. Oya, arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah review fic ini dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 3 sekaligus.**

**Dan... inilah hasil dari poling chapter kemarin...**

**Ichigo : 12 suara**

**Byakuya : 2 suara**

**Dan dengan ini, saya umumkan bahwa yang berhak mendapat first kiss Rukia adalh... ICHIGO!! YEAH!!**

**Akhir kata... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh... balik lagi dengan saya dalam chapter 5 ini...**

**Kayaknya, banyak banget yang ingin menyerahkan first kiss Rukia pada Ichi nih... khu...khu...khu... *evil smile***

**Okelah kalau begitu, sesuai janji, di sini bakalan ada kissu antara Ichi and Rukia XDDD *nembak bazokka yang dipinjam dari Hiruma***

**Well, selamat membaca...^^**

**Disclaimer : selamanya BLEACH nggak bakalan jadi milik saya!!!**

*******

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother**

*******

**Chapter 5**

*******

**RUKIA POV**

"HHAAHH!!" teriak Momo dan Tatsuki bersamaan tepat ditelingaku.

NGIING

Yak... alhasil, telingaku berdengung karena teriakan kedua sahabatku ini. Walau kedua telingaku sudah kututupi dengan kedua tanganku, namun terikan keduanya ternyata lebih kuat daripada pengeras suara!!

"ARGH!! BERISIK!!! Bisa tidak buat nggak berteriak di depan telinga orang," cetusku pada mereka. Mereka pun sadar dan menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan mereka.

"Ups... maaf..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi, aku memang kaget pas... kau bilang... 'itu'..." ujar Tatsuki.

"Sudahlah. Nggak enak kalau bicara di sini, bagaimana kalau ke taman belakang kampus saja? Di sana lebih nyaman kan? Apalagi bunga-bunga sakura di sana indah-indah," saran Rukia.

Momo dan Tatsuki mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka bertiga lalu membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka lalu pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, kami pun sampai di tempat tujuan kami...

Yaitu taman belakang kampus yang sangat indah... dan... sangat nyaman tentunya...

"Hmm... tempat in memang paling enak untuk bersantai," ujar Tatsuki sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau yang melambai tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Tempat itu memang terlihat sangat indah. Pemandangan bunga-bunga sakura yang telah mekar dengan indahnya, dapat membuat hati orang menjadi tenang dan damai bila bersantai di tempat itu.

Satu hal yang terpikirkan di benakku ketika memandang bunga sakura...

Hisana nee-san...

Ya... Hisana nee-san meninggal saat awal bunga sakura mulai mekar. Saat di mana seharusnya kita menikmati keindahan sang sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, malahan berubah menjadi sang penjemput kematian.

Itulah kenapa aku selalu teringat akan Hisana nee-san bila memandang bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran dengan indah di bulan Maret ini.

Lamunanku terhalang ketika sebuah tangan di depan mataku menghalangi pemandangan yang ada di depanku.

"Oi Rukia, kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Momo.

"Cie... pasti lagi memikirkan Ichigo. Dasar anak ini..." goda Tatsuki dengan senyum evil terpampang pada wajahnya.

BLUSH

Seketika itu juga, aku merasa pipiku yang putih mulus ini memanas. Walau bukan itu yang kupikirkan, namun entah kenapa setiap aku mendengar nama Ichigo, aku pasti akan menjadi seperti ini.

Arrghh... kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih?? Kemana sifatku yang dulunya tidak selemah ini sih??! Kemana sikapku yang dulunya seperti laki-laki sih??! Padahal, biasanya aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan hal yang seperti ini.

Dan alhasil, kedua sahabatku ini malah mentertawaiku karena mukaku yang sudah semerah tomat. Dasar mereka, suka amat yang namanya menggoda orang ya.

WAA WAA

Canda tawa kami terhenti ketika mendengar ribut-ribut yang berasal dari arah parkiran mobil. Sepertinya para gadis sedang menganggumi seseorang yang baru saja datang dan...

... tunggu dulu. Menganggumi?? Apa jangan-jangan Byakuya nii-san datang kemari? Atau kah...?

"Eh, Momo, Tatsuki, bagaimana kalau kita melihat apa yang sedang mereka ributkan?" ajakku pada mereka. Aku pun bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan menghadap ke arah mereka dan membelakangi tempat parkir.

"Tumben kau ingin melihat hal seperti ini. Biasanya kau hanya mengacuhkannya?" ujar Tatsuki.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin tau, Tatsuki-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut melihat? Lagipula kita sudah nggak melakukan apa-apa lagi kan?" saran Momo. Aku pun mengangguk tandanya menyetujui saran Momo.

Tatsuki memandang bergantian antara aku dan Momo. Tatapan seolah berkata aku-malas-ke-sana-dan-kalian-saja-yang-pergi.

"Hah... aku menyerah. Baiklah aku akan ikut," jawab Tatsuki menyerah.

"YES!!" girangkku.

"Kalau begitu..." aku mendengar kata-kata Momo yang terputus. Aku pun melihat ekspresi Momo dan Tatsuki yang sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku... atau tepatnya... mungkin sesuatu di belakangku.

"Hmm... ada apa, Momo, Tatsuki. Ayo cepat kita ke..."

"Ke mana, Rukia..."

DEG DEG

Suara seseorang dibelakangku mengagetkanku. Suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar dan sangat kukenal. Jantungku terasa berdetak dengan kencangnya ketika aku merasa napas dari orang dibelakangku ini mengenai telingaku.

Lalu, aku pun berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan orang tersebut. Wajah kami berdua sangat dekat hingga membuatku menahan napasku karena kedekatan wajah kami berdua yang hanya beberapa centi saja.

"I-Ichi-Ichigo..."

**END OF RUKIA POV**

*******

**NORMAL POV**

"I-Ichi-Ichigo..." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Rukia ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka.

Ichigo pun perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rukia karena merasa ketidaknyamanan nonanya itu. "Hehe... maaf ya, Rukia. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu..."

Bukannya mengejutkanku. Malah kau membuatku berdebar-debar tau... dasar, batin Rukia.

"Ti-tidak a-a-apa kok," jawab Rukia terbata-bata.

"EHEM" mereka berdua lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah dua gadis, di mana sumber ehem-an itu berasal.

"Hei hei... jangan lupa kalau kami masih disini, Rukia. Kalau pacaran, jangan di sini tau," kata Tatsuki sekali lagi mengoda Rukia.

Kali ini, tidak hanya Rukia yang ber-blushing ria. Ternyata, Ichigo pun ikut terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Tatsuki barusan.

"KAMI BELUM PACARAN," teriak Ichigo dan Rukia serentak.

Momo pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan 'pacar' nya. "Belum ya? Artinya, kalian nantinya bakalan jadian ya? Kapan? Lalu, siapa yang bakalan nembak duluan?" tanya Momo bertubi-tubi.

Yang ditanya pun memilih diam daripada mendapatkan pertanyaan yang lebih dari ini dan lebih memalukan lagi.

"Oya Ichigo, ada apa kau datang kemari. Apalagi... dengan... baju bebas..." tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hari ini, Ichigo memakai baju berwarna merah dan celana jeans putih. Jaket coklat yang dikenakannya menambah lengkapnya penampilannya pada hari ini. Apa karena ini para gadis itu terpesona?

"Sumimasen ne, Hinamori, Tatsuki. Aku ingin mengajak Rukia ke suatu tempat dulu," ucap Ichigo pada kedua sahabat Rukia.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti kok. Iya kan, Momo," ujar Tatsuki dan dibalas anggukan iya dari Momo.

"Jaa, kami permisi dulu," ucap Ichigo dan digenggamnya tangan Rukia agar mengikutinya. Rukia yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti saja ke mana pun Ichigo membawanya.

Mendekati tempat parkiran, Rukia melihat beberapa gadis yang masih menunggu disekitar. Wajah mereka yang tadinya tersenyum tiba-tiba berubah cemberut ketika melihat kedatangan Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan seorang gadis mungil.

"He-hei, Ichigo. Kenapa semuanya melihat ke arah kemari?" tanya Rukia gugup karena merasa diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," hanya itu jawaban dari Ichigo. Dia pertama mempersilahkan Rukia masuk duluan lalu dia kembali ke kursi pengemudi dan membawa mobil itu menjauh dari kampus yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Momo dan Tatsuki akhirnya tiba di TKP di mana mobil yang dinaiki Rukia baru saja pergi. Momo pun mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, ada apa di sini?" tanya Momo pada seorang gadis.

"Itu... apa kau kenal dengan Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?" Momo mengangguk. "Memang kenapa?"

"Hari ini penampilannya sangaaaattt kereeenn... padahal biasanya dia hanya datang dengan seragam pelayan. Tapi, hari ini..." dan begitulah seterusnya. Entah sejak kapan hal ini menjadi semakin buruk.

Sejak Ichigo yang sering mengantar-jemput Rukia, banyak anak-anak kampus (terutama yang cewek), yang menjadi penggemar berat Ichigo. Bahkan, mereka membuat sebuah grup fans untuk Ichigo. Alhasil, Rukia pun sering diserbu oleh penggemar Ichigo. Untunglah, ada Tatsuki yang jago karate yang bisa mengusir para makhluk-makhluk itu dari Rukia.

*******

Mobil BMW hitam itu melaju dengan mulus dijalanan yang penuh dengan lalu lalang kendaraan lainnya. Hingga sampai pada lampu merah, mobil itu pun berhenti. Kedua orang yang berada dalam mobil tersebut hanya diam dan membiarkan keheningan untuk meliputi mereka.

"Nee... Ichigo... Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia membuka topik pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Rukia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

"Hmmm... Lihat saja nanti..." jawab Ichigo singkat.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Rukia kembali berkataa, "hei, aku ini nona-mu. Setidaknya, aku harus tau ke mana kita akan pergi."

Namun yang ditanya hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pegangan setir mobil sambil melihat ke arah lampu lalu-lintas. Merasa kesal dengan tingkah Ichigo, Rukia mencoba menghentikan jari-jari Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba, Ichigo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia dengan erat, membuat Rukia tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Rukia adalah, wajah Ichigo yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya sehingga membuatnya diam mematung.

"Tunggulah sedikit lagi. Kita akan segera sampai..." bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia.

Walau itu hanyalah sebuah bisikan, namun Rukia dapat merasakan napas hangat Ichigo yang terasa menggelitik di sekitar telinganya. Bahkan Rukia tidak sadar bahwa dia sempat menahan napasnya ketika Ichigo membisikkan kata-kata tersebut padanya.

Ichigo melepaskan pergelangan tangan Rukia dari genggamannya dan mulai menjauh dari wajah Rukia. Menganggap seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu, Ichigo kembali mengfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke jalanan.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu lalu lintas telah berganti menjadi hijau. Para pengemudi lainnya segera memacu kendaraan mereka, tak terkecuali dengan Ichigo. Mobil BMW hitam itu kembali melaju dengan cepat. Melewati kendaraan-kendaraan lainnnya yang menghalang jalannya.

*******

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, kita sampai," ujar Ichigo yang telah memarkirkan mobil yang dibawanya. Terdengar hiruk pikuk keramaian di sana sini. Ternyata, Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke taman bermain.

"Wahh... inikan taman bermain yang sangat terkenal itu..." kagum Rukia yang telah turun dari mobil dan melihat dengan mata berbinar-binar taman bermain yang megah tersebut.

Ichigo pun mengajak Rukia masuk ke taman bermain tersebut. Ichigo hanya mengelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat sikap Rukia yang kekanak-kanakan ketika pertama kali masuk ke taman bermain ini.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?"

"Hmhm... ini hebat Ichigo. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku datang ke taman bermain. Tapi, yang ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya," ujar Rukia bersemangat.

"Syukurlah kalau anda senang, Rukia-sama."

"Arigatou, Ichigo. Oya, satu hal... jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku seperti biasa," Rukia mengingatkan. Ichigo pun hanya mengangguk.

Tapi, masih ada beberapa hal menjadi pertanyaan Rukia kenapa Ichigo mengajaknya kemari. Rukia pun mencoba bertanya, "Ichigo... kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Sesaat, Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kalau Rukia memperhatikan baik-baik, pastii Rukia akan mendapati wajah sang pelayan yang memerah.

"I-itu... aku dapat 2 tiket untuk masuk ke taman bermain ini tadi pagi di kamarku. Karena aku tidak tau ingin mengajak siapa, jadi aku mengajakmu... Rukia. Kebetulan saja aku libur," terang Ichigo tanpa memandang ke arah Rukia.

Rukia hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Ichigo dan berpikir kembali. Kira-kira, siapa yang memberinya tiket tersebut?

" Hei... siapa yang memberimu tiket tersebut?"

"Hmm... entahlah. Aku hanya menemukannya begitu saja tergeletak di kamarku," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ichigo pun kembali mengingat sewaktu dia berada di Kuchiki Mansion tadi siang...

** FLASHBACK **

"Mmm... hari ini libur. Enaknya-..." Ichigo terkejut ketika dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah amplop tergeletak di meja kamarnya.

"Amplop siapa ini?" Ichigo pun membuka amplop itu, lalu mendapati sebuah surat di dalamnya. Dan membacanya...

**TO MY ONLY SON...**

**Ichigo, ini ada 2 tiket bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain Karakura. Ajaklah Rukia-chan ke sana, dan jangan lupa, berpakaianlah sekeren mungkin... XDD**

**P.S : ini juga atas usul dari Ginrei-san. Jadi, kalau kau membantah, kau akan kena hukumannya. INGAT!! Juga... jangan sampai Rukia-chan tau tentang asal usul tiket ini!!**

**FROM YOU LOVELY DAD...**

Yang membaca surat pun hanya cengo melihat surat tersebut. Ichigo mencoba memeriksa kembali amplop yang berisi surat tadi, dan benar saja, terdapat 2 buah tiket bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain Karakura yang terkenal sebagai taman bermain yang paling hebat.

Namun, yang parahnya adalah dia harus mengajak Rukia!! Apalagi, Ginrei-sama mendukung hal tersebut. Sekilas terpikirkan oleh Ichigo kalau kedua orang tua ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Dasar baka oyaji. Sedang bertugas masih sempatnya menggangguku. Padahal, kenapa tidak Yuzu dan Karin saja yang diberikan tiket bermain di Amerika sana?"

** END OF FLASHBACK **

Dan akhirnya, beginilah yang terjadi sekarang. Aku pergi ke taman bermain Karakura bersama dengan nona-ku ini, tanpa sepengetahuannya bahwa ini merupakan rencana dari ayahku dan kakeknya, batin Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Dari tadi kau melamun terus?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau bermain yang mana dulu?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak dan melihat sekelilinginya. Banyak tempat yang ingin sekali dia coba. Namun, rasanya itu tidak mungkin karena hari telah berganti siang menjadi sore. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan malam.

"Hmm... aku bingung. Kalau menurut kau, Ichigo," tanya Rukia balik.

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kalau naik yang itu?" ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kincir raksasa.

"Hmm... menurutku sebaiknya kita naik itu waktu di malam hari. Soalnya,pas malam hari, pemandangan dari atas sana sangatlah indah," saran Ichigo.

Rukia pun hanya mengangguk. Tak disangka Ichigo, tiba-tiba Rukia menyambar tangannya dan menariknya untuk mengikuti dia. Ichigo tak dapat melihat ekspresi Rukia karena dia berada dibelakang Rukia. Namun, ada rasa senang di hatinya ketika merasa tangannya mengenggam tangan si gadis mungil tersebut.

*******

Tak terasa malam telah tiba. Langit yang tadinya berwarna oranye cerah, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam gelap dengan bertaburan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dan bulan penuh yang sangat indah.

Banyak gedung-gedung dan rumah-rumah yang telah menyalakan lampunya untuk memberikan penerangan di dalam ruangan tersebut sebagai pengganti penerangan yang diberikan oleh sang matahari di siang hari tadi.

"Hosh...hosh... tadi itu memang menyenangkan sekali."

"Kau benar, ternyata ide untuk datang ke sini tidak buruk juga, Ichigo."

Sejak tadi sore, mereka berdua telah mencoba berbagai macam permainan. Pokoknya, hampir semua permainan telah mereka coba. Hanya satu yang sangat ingin mereka naiki, yaitu kincir raksasa yang ditunjuk Rukia tadi.

Ichigo dan Rukia saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman bermain tersebut, mencoba mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuh mereka yang lelah karena telah mengelilingi taman bermain ini dari sore hari tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera ke kincir itu?" ajak Ichigo.

"Ya ya... ayo cepat ke sana, Ichigo. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk naik itu," Rukia yang terlalu girang pun langsung menarik Ichigo menuju ke satu permainan yang ingin dinaikinya dari tadi.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera masuk ke dalam barisan yang akan menaiki kincir tersebut. Saat keduanya sampai pada seorang penjaga tiket, Ichigo menyerahkan kedua tiketnya dan penjaga tiket tersebut berkata, "pacarnya ya? Wah, serasi sekali. Selamat menikmati ya."

"Bukan. Kami bukan pacar kok," tepis Rukia dengan senyuman termanisnya. Wajah Ichigo pun memerah ketika melihat wajah tersenyum Rukia.

Manisnya...

Seorang penjaga membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Rukia yang masuk pertama lalu disusul oleh Ichigo. Mereka berdua duduk berseberangan. Dan, mesin pun dinyalakan sehingga kincir raksasa itu pun mulai berputar.

Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, di mana dia dapat melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan dari tempatnya berada. Pemandangan kota Karakura yang bertaburan dengan cahaya lampu yang berasal dari gedung-gedung. Juga pemandangan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dapat pula terlihat oleh Rukia dari kincir yang dinaikinya.

"Waahhh... kau benar Ichigo. Pemandangan di malam hari memang sangat indah. Aku pasti tidak akan melupakan ini. Ini benar... benar... menakjubkan," riang Rukia.

Ichigo hanya memperhatikan Rukia dengan senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya. Baginya, melihat Rukia yang senang seperti ini, dapat membuat hatinya juga merasa senang. Baginya, dia akan melakukan apa saja bagi Rukia agar dia bisa tersenyum senang seperti ini.

Senyum yang benar-benar tulus yang jarang dilihat Ichigo sejak kematian Hisana. Senyum yang tidak ternilai harganya jika dibandingkan dengan uang. Dan juga, senyum yang tidak dapat dibeli hanya dengan uang.

Dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Ichigo mencoba untuk berbicara kepada Rukia. "Rukia, ada yang ingin aku katakan... padamu."

Rukia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang lembut. "Ada apa, Ichigo? Katakan saja?"

Mata coklat musim gugur bertemu dengan violet yang sangat indah diterpa sinar bulan. Keduanya terdiam, saling memandang satu sama lain dengan diam, namun sebenarnya mereka sedang memandang keindahan satu sama lainnya.

Memandang dengan baik-baik agar wajah itu tidak hilang dari pikirannya. Mengingat baik-baik agar memori yang sangat menyenangkan ini bersama dengan orang tersebut tidak terlupakan.

Lagi-lagi, dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam (karena terlalu gugup) dan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Ichigo pun berbicara lagi, "sebenarnya... aku... aku..." namun rasanya sulit untuknya berbicara.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia cemas lalu menyentuh pundak Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Aku... sebenarnya..."

"..."

"... sebenarnya... aku... me-me-..."

"... me-menyukaimu... Rukia," mata Rukia membesar ketika mendengar kata-kata itu terdengar dari orang yang disukainya. Tergambar dengan jelas raut wajah yang sangat terkejut pada wajah Rukia.

"I-Ichigo... apa kau be-benar-benar..."

"Aku tau mungkin perasaan ini sangat salah. Namun, entah kenapa perasaan ini makin lama semakin kuat. Maafkan aku, Rukia-sama. Aku telah berkata lancang kepada anda," potong Ichigo sambil menunduk pada Rukia.

Hati Rukia seperti tersayat-sayat melihat ekspresi sedih Ichigo karena dikiranya perasaan yang dipendamnya itu salah. Dia pun sudah lama memendam perasaan ini, walau belum lama ini mereka menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak, Ichigo. Kau salah, aku tidak memarahimu. Lagipula..." ucap Rukia sambil mengangkat wajah Ichigo agar dapat menatap wajahnya. Wajah orang yang dicintainya.

"Lagipula... aku juga menyukaimu... Kurosaki Ichigo," kali ini raut wajah Ichigo-lah yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ichigo hanya terdiam ketika nona-nya mengatakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya.

"Jadi... perasaan ini..."

"Ya, perasaan ini tidaklah salah, Ichigo."

"Tapi... bagaimana jika Byakuya-sama sampai mengetahui hal ini? Beliau pasti tidak akan senang dengan hal ini," wajah Ichigo yang terkejut kini berganti dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

"Soal Nii-san, biar aku nanti yang mengurusnya," jawab Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

Suasana romantis mereka terganggu ketika mereka merasa kincir yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ada apa ini?"

"Mohon maaf bagi seluruh pengunjung sekalian. Telah terjadi sedikit masalah teknis di sini, mohon untuk bersabar sebentar sampai proses perbaikan selesai," terdengar suara seseorang yang memberitahukan pengumuman dari bawah kincir.

"Hehe... sepertinya kita terjebak di sini, Rukia."

"Tak apalah. Sepertinya kita berada di bagian paling atas kincir," ujar Rukia. Benar saja, posisi tempat mereka ternyata berada di paling atas kincir yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Karakura yang sangat indah.

"Oya, Ichigo, apa kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau itu benar-benar mencintaiku?" tantang Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya harus ya..." balas Ichigo dengan sengiran licik di wajahnya.

Namun, bukan Rukia namanya kalau tidak dapat membalas pandangan licik dari pelayannya itu, "tentu saja, pelayan setiaku."

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia sehingga membuatnya jatuh tepat ke arahnya. Dan, Rukia pun sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya telah berada di pangkuan pelayan setianya itu.

Ichigo melilitkan satu tangannya di pinggang Rukia sementara yang satunya membelai pipi Rukia dengan lembutnya. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat hingga mereka dapat merasakan napas masing-masing.

"Baiklah, nona kecilku yang cantik," dan akhirnya, kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembutnya. Ciuman itu merupakan ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua. Dan, tentunya, mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan ciuman pertama mereka ini.

Namun, ciuman mereka tidaklah lama ketika mereka merasakan bahwa kincir telah kembali berputar. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan diam.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku sendirian dan terus bersamaku... selamanya," ucap Rukia dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo pun membalas genggaman Rukia dan tersenyum padanya, "aku berjanji, Rukia. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu sampai akhir," Ichigo pun mengecup dahi Rukia.

Dan, maka dimulailah hari kebahagian sang pelayan dengan nona-nya...

Namun, yang namanya kebahagiaan, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang mencoba menghalanginya. Bagaimanakah cerita mereka selanjutnya?

**Bersambung pada chapter 6. . . . **

*******

**Fuh... akhirnya selesai juga fic TERPANJANG dalam sejarah per-fic-an saya!!**

**Gomen kalau bagian kissunya nggak terlalu baik. Saya emang kurang dalam hal begituan, saya hebatnya membaca hal yang begituan *dihajar massa karena mesum***

**Juga sekali lagi gomen karena nggak bisa membalas review para readers sekalian.**

**Akhir kata, don't forget to review...^^**

**P.S: Kalau nggak review, maka first kiss-nya Byakun bakalan jadi milik saya *dihajar Byakun FC***


	6. Chapter 6

**HONTOU NI GOMENASAI! Buat para readers sekalian, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya *lebay* karena update lemot saya ini. Gara-gara lagi liburan, saya kerjaannya cuma main PS2 aja setiap hari. Sampe saya jadi malas buat ngetik nih fic.**

**Kalau ada yang aneh-aneh atau salah ketik di sini, harap maklum karena saya mengetiknya dengan tanpa semangat apa-apa.**

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH **** Tite Kubo **

**ICHIGO POV**

Tak kusangka hal itu akan terjadi. Tentu kalian mengerti maksudkukan? Ya, kemarin malam, saat aku dan Rukia pergi ke taman bermain Karakura, saat itulah kami mengetahui isi perasaan kami masing-masing.

Awalnya, aku tak percaya kalau kami sehati. Apalagi mengingat status kami, yaitu aku sebagai pelayan dan Rukia adalah majikanku.

Bila mengingat kejadian kemarin, aku selalu tersenyum karena mungkin saking senangnya aku bisa mendapatkan pujaan hatiku.

Namun, ada satu hal yang selalu kupikirkan...

Apa yang akan dikatakan Byakuya-sama bila mengetahui hubungan kami ini ...

Rukia bilang sebaiknya hubungan kami dirahasiakan dulu dari orang-orang rumah. Terutama dari Byakuya-sama.

Tapi, aku tidak mau kalau Rukia sampai menderita hanya karena hubungan kami ini. Pokoknya bagaimanapun juga, aku pasti akan mencari cara agar hubungan kami ini direstui oleh Byakuya-sama.

**NORMAL POV**

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian di taman bermain Karakura ...

Matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya, menandakan kepada makhluk yang ada di bumi bahwa hari yang baru telah tiba. Tak luput juga, cit-citan dari burung-burung yang nan merdu mengiringi hari yang baru ini.

Hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi para penghuni mansion yang sangat mewah ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut orange dan berpakaian seragam pelayan lengkap terlihat tengah menjalankan tugasnya. Tak lupa juga para pelayan lainnya yang juga ikut membantunya.

Berhubung tuan rumahnya telah berangkat kerja, jadilah rumah itu sepi. Namun, walau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, ada seseorang yang masih tertidur lelap. Dialah nona rumah itu, Kuchiki Rukia.

TOK TOK TOK

Ichigo mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar nonanya. Walau telah jadian, tetap Ichigo menghormati Rukia sebagai majikannya.

"Rukia-sama... waktunya bangun..." teriak Ichigo mencoba membangunkan Rukia.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan, Ichigo pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke dalam kamar Rukia. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya pintu kamar Rukia. Lalu, dilihatnya Rukia yang masih tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci putih.

Ichigo hanya mendesah pelan melihat sikap 'malas' nonanya (baca : pacarnya) itu. Walau begitu, wajah Ichigo menampakkan senyum kebahagiaan ketika melihat Rukia yang sedang tertidur.

'Dia terlihat seperti anak-anak kalau sedang tertidur,' pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia. Lalu dia duduk dipinggir kasur Rukia sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik Rukia.

"Umm..." kelopak mata Rukia perlahan terbuka, menampakkan mata violetnya yang sangat indah.

"Ohayou, Rukia," sapa Ichigo sambil membelai rambut Rukia.

Rukia pun menyunggingkan senyumnnya pada Ichigo, "Ohayou, Ichigo."

Sambil dibantu Ichigo, Rukia mulai turun dari kasur besarnya itu. Merasa matanya perih, Rukia mengucek mata kanannya.

"Kenapa Rukia?"

"Mataku yang ini... rasanya sakit..." kata Rukia masih mengucek matanya.

"Mana? Coba kulihat..." tangan Ichigo kemudian menyentuh mata kanan Rukia. Lalu wajah Ichigo mendekat ke wajah Rukia. Dan, Ichigo mengecup lembut mata kanan Rukia.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum jahil terpampang diwajahnya.

Muka Rukia memerah, "Iih... dasar mesum!"

Setelah drama kecil tadi usai, Rukia langsung menyuruh Ichigo keluar (baca : mengusir) karena dia akan berganti pakaian. Ichigo juga bersiap untuk mengantarkan nonanya yang sekarang telah menjadi pacarnya. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, ayo kita pergi," kata Rukia sambil menyeret Ichigo keluar rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

Akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Ichigo sampai di Universitas Karakura. Tak lama, kedua sahabat Rukia, Tatsuki dan Momo, datang menghampiri sahabat mereka yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Ohayou, Rukia," sapa Tatsuki dan Momo bersamaan.

"Ohayou, Tatsuki, Momo," balas Rukia.

"Eh, ada Ichigo ya? Gomen nggak liat," kata Tatsuki ketika melihat Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Ohayou mo, Tatsuki, Hinamori," sapa Ichigo.

"Ohayou," kompak Tatsuki dan Momo.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Tatsuki dan Momo langsung menyeret Rukia dan meninggalkan Ichigo. Sebelumnya, mereka sudah pamit pada Ichigo tentunya. Ketika ketiga sahabat itu telah masuk, Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam mobli lalu memacu kendaraan itu kembali ke mansion Kuchiki.

**(A/N : Kita skip saja pas istirahat makan siang)**

Tak terasa waktu istirahat siang pun datang. Ada yang pergi untuk bermain **(A/N: kayak anak kecil saja)**, membaca di perpustakaan, ataupun pergi mencari makan siang.

Dan seperti biasa, ketiga sahabat ini pastinya akan mencari makan dahulu baru bersantai di taman belakang kampus. Yaitu tempat kesukaan mereka.

"Kalian pesan saja. Nanti aku yang traktir," kata Rukia.

"Eh, nggak usah. Nanti malah merepotkan," tolak Momo lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hari ini aku lagi senang, makanya aku ingin mentraktir kalian," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau memang terlihat senang sekali hari ini," tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti pas kita ke taman belakang kampus," Tatsuki hanya mendesah pelan sambil mengangguk tanda setuju.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi , mereka pun langsung menuju ke taman belakang kampus. Sambil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, mereka melanjutkan acara bincang-bincang mereka.

"Jadi Rukia... apa alasannya sehingga kau terlihat senang seperti sekarang ini?" tanya Tatsuki yang sedari tadi penasaran. Namun yang ditanya malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ne, Rukia-san, lama-lama kau terlihat seperti orang gila, lho," tambah Momo.

"Hehe, gomen ne. Jadi kalian benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Cie... nih orang, ditanya malah nanya balik lagi. Ampun deh..." kata Tatsuki.

"Oke oke... hmmm... alasannya... karena..." Tatsuki dan Momo makin penasaran. Dasar sih Rukia, sukanya bikin orang penasaran saja.

"..." ucap Rukia dengan satu kali tarikan napas.

"..."

1 menit kemudian...

10 menit kemudian...

100 menit kemu- **(A/N: KELAMAAN!)**

"HHHAAAHHH!" sekali lagi acara teriakan super keras oleh Tatsuki dan Momo kembali terdengar.

NGGIIINGG

"Bisa tidak kalian untuk tidak berteriak di depan telinga orang," keluh Rukia dengan tangan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ah gomen. Tapi... apa itu benar Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya langsung saja pada orangnya," jawab Rukia to the point.

"Heee... kapan kalian jadian Rukia?" tanya Momo.

"Mau tau aja. Mm... gimana ya?"

"Beritahu kami dong?" pinta Momo.

"Iya ya... Ruki-chan yang baik hati..." goda Tatsuki.

Mereka pun saling berdebat namun diikuti tawa kesenangan yang terdengar dari ketiganya. Namun, mereka tidak mengetahui sosok orang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

**RENJI POV**

Hari ini Byakuya-sama menyuruhku untuk mengantar beberapa dokumen di sebuah kantor tak jauh dari Universitas Karakura, kampus di mana Rukia-sama berada.

Iseng-iseng saja, setelah mengantar dokumen, aku singgah ke kampus itu. Ternyata kampus itu cukup mewah juga.

Lalu, aku melihat sebuah taman di dekat parkiran. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun mencoba melihat ke taman itu. Terlihat banyak mahasiswa yang sedang bersantai di situ. Ada yang sedang membaca buku, ada yang lari-larian (kayak anak kecil aja), namun mataku menangkap sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

Ya... dia adalah adik angkat tuanku, Kuchiki Rukia-sama.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Rukia-sama dapat berbicara sesukanya tanpa terkekang dengan statusnya sebagai keluarga bangsawan. Biasanya, sebagai bangsawan, beliau harus sopan dan tata bicara dan kelakuannya diatur. Namun, sekarang Rukia-sama terlihat begitu senang dengan kehidupannya di sini.

Sudah... itu tak perlu dibahas lagi. Pikiranku terarah kepada Rukia-sama lagi ketika mendengar nama orang yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Yup, nama orang itu si rambut jeruk Kurosaki Ichigo.

"..." ucap Rukia-sama dengan satu kali tarikan napas. Walau nona mengatakan dengan sangat cepat, namun aku bisa menangkap apa maksudnya.

'Karena aku baru jadian dengan Ichigo'

Hah? Sejak kapan si jeruk itu jadian dengan nona. Apalagi, tanpa sepengetahuan Byakuya-sama. Daripada itu, apa yang dikatakan nona barusan itu benar?

Tidak! Mungkin saja aku salah dengar. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor saja sebelum mendapatkan omelan dari Byakuya-sama.

END OF RENJI POV

Akhirnya, Renji sampai juga di kantor Byakuya. Dia pun segera bergegas menuju ruangan di mana Byakuya, sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan Kuchiki corp tersebut berada.

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk, Renji," datang suara dari dalam ruangan Byakuya. Renji pun masuk dengan membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Renji segera memberikan dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Setelah memberikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut, Renji hendak keluar. Namun, suara dingin Byakuya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Renji, kenapa kau sedikit terlambat hari ini?"

GLEK

Oh Kami-sama, kenapa dia harus memperhitungkan hal sekecil itu. Padahal aku kan hanya terlambat 1 menit saja, gerutu Renji.

"Eh i-itu... ta-tadi pemimpin perusahaan tersebut ada tamu. Ja-jadinya a-agak terlambat sedikit, Byakuya-sama," bohong Renji. 'Mati aku.'

"Begitu. Apa kau tidak singgah ke kampus Rukia?" tak, skatmat untuk Renji.

"I-itu... "

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang," tanpa pikir panjang, Renji pun segera keluar agar tidak dapat masalah lebih. Bisa gawat kalau Byakuya sampai tau kalau Renji membolos sedikit saja.

**Hmm... layaknya nih chapter rada pendek ya... atau makin aneh? Maklum, pas ngetik saya lagi dengerin lagu. Jadi kadang nggak konsen waktu ngetik.**

**By the way, udah pada baca manga Bleach Chapter 409 nggak? Kalau belum, saya saranin dibaca deh, soalnya di chapter itu ada wajanya Tensa Zangetsu! Oh My God, si Tensa Zangetsu keren banget! Kayaknya, kerenan dia daripada si Byakun deh^^**

**Oya, si Tensa Zangetsu tuh mukanya kayaknya agak mirip ama Gilbert Nightray dari anime/manga Pandora Hearts deh... (menurut adikku sih)**

**Anyway, special thanks for the review-ers :**

**- Ruki Yagami**

**- Violet-Haru**

**- Azalea Yukiko**

**-Ninomiya Icha**

**- seCreT aRs**

**- Tenshi Kamimaru**

**- rukiahinata**

**- edogawa Luffy**

**- Aine Higurashi**

**- Riztichimaru**

**- Aizawa Ayumu**

**- Ichikawa Ami**

**- aya-na rifa'i**

**- ichirukiluna gituloh**

**- So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**- Ame in my heart**

**Gomen, karena belum bisa dibalas berhubung saya buru-buru ngetiknya. Akhir kata, tolong reviewnya ya...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother milik Kuchiki Rukia-taicho**

**Happy Reading . . . ^^**

**

* * *

**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.05. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat teriknya, hingga membuat semua penghuni bumi merasa kepanasan. Tak terkecuali dengan pemuda berambut orange ini.

"Huft... hari ini panas sekali! Seperti di taruh di penggorengan saja," keluh Ichigo, sang pelayan keluarga Kuchiki.

KRIING KRIING

Keluhan Ichigo teralihkan ketika mendengar telepon rumah berbunyi. Ichigo langsung berjalan ke ruang tamu dimana telepon rumah diletakkan.

"Moshi-moshi. Kediaman keluarga Kuchiki disini."

"Oh, Ichigo, syukurlah kau yang mengangkatnya," jawab lawan bicaranya yang tidak asing lagi bagi sang pelayan.

"Lho, Rukia-sama? Kenapa anda menelpon di telepon rumah? Ada apa?"

"Begini, hari ini aku mungkin akan pulang telat hingga malam. Tapi, waktu kepulanganku kurang jelas. Jadi, kau jemput aku sekitar jam 7 malam saja ya?"

"Baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Byakuya-sama?"

"Tenang saja. Aku baru saja mengabari Nii-san tadi. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Sudah ya, aku masih ada urusan. Bye."

"Bye too," lalu sambungan telepon tersebut putus.

Ichigo meletakan gagang telepon itu kembali pada tempatnya. Dia lalu berjalan keluar ruang tamu. Tapi, Ichigo tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Dilihatnya lagi ke arah telepon tadi.

"Kenapa ya? Rasanya ada yang ... mengganggu pikiranku dari tadi?" Ichigo berpikir-pikir kembali mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Sepertinya, hari yang panas ini membuat perasaanku tidak enak," akhirnya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menghiraukan perasaan gelisahnya.

* * *

**RUKIA POV**

Saat ini aku, Tatsuki, dan Momo berada di taman tempat kami biasa nongkrong selesai makan siang.

"Ampun deh! Hari ini panasnya bukan main!" keluh Tatsuki sambil bersandar dibatang pohon tempat kami berteduh.

"Apa boleh buat. Saat ini bumi kita sedang mengalami pemanasan global," jelas Momo.

Aku lalu memandang jam tanganku dan terlihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12.05. Pantas saja panas.

"Oya, bukankah kita hari ini mau membantu sensei kita?" pertanyaan Tatsuki barusan langsung mengingatkanku pada sensei kami yang baik hati tapi sering sakit-sakitan, yaitu Ukitake Juushiro-sensei.

"Ukitake-sensei kan? Aku hampir saja lupa. Sensei pasti sedang menunggu di ruang kerjanya saat ini. Ayo kita ke sana," ajak Momo yang mulai berdiri sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Benar juga. Ayo pergi."

"Eh tunggu!" kataku tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Aku mau memberi tahu Ichigo dan Byakuya Nii-san dulu kalau aku akan pulang telat."

Aku pun segera meronggoh tasku untuk mengambil handphone lipat berwarna putih milikku. Saat kubuka, handphone tidak menyala. Ternyata...

"Gawat! Handphone-ku habis baterai-nya!"

"Hah?

"Ampun deh. Nih, pakai handphone milikku saja," tawar Tatsuki sambil menyodorkan handphonenya yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Thanks."

Akupun mulai mengirimkan sms pada Nii-san. Dan untuk Ichigo? Aku memutuskan untuk menelponnya saja.

Setelah memberitahukan kepulanganku yang mungkin telat, aku mengembalikan handphone milik Tatsuki. Lalu, kami langsung menuju ke ruang kerja Ukitake-sensei.

Saat kami berjalan, matahari bersinar sangat terik. Tiba-tiba, kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Tanpa sadar keseimbanganku mulai hilang. Tapi untungnya aku bisa bertahan dan sakit kepalaku perlahan mulai hilang.

Momo yang menengok ke arahku dan melihat perubahan wajahku. Dapat ditebak dari mukanya, Momo pasti khawatir ketika melihatku begini.

"Rukia-san, kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau pusing?" tanyanya ketika melihatku menahan kepalaku dengan tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya gara-gara panas ini. Kalau sudah di dalam pasti akan langsung hilang," jawabku mencoba menenangkan sahabatku.

Menghiraukan kekhawatiran sahabatku aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk segera menuju ke ruang kerja Ukitake-sensei.

Ruang kerja sensei ada berada di lantai 2. Kami berjalan menelusuri lorong lantai 2 hingga berhenti di depan pintu yang terdapat papan nama bertuliskan 'Ukitake Juushiro'.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?" keluar respon dari orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ini kami, Kuchiki Rukia, Arisawa Tatsuki, dan Hinamori Momo," balasku.

"Oh, masuklah."

Kami bertiga pun masuk ke ruangan itu. Ruang kerja itu berukuran tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil. Di depan kami terdapat sofa yang mungkin digunakan untuk bersantai diruangan itu dan disebelah kanan kami seorang pria berambut putih panjang sedang duduk sambil membaca beberapa file-file ditangannya.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah datang. Ayo, silahkan duduk dulu," kami pun duduk di sofa tersebut.

"Memangnya sensei ada keperluan apa dengan kami?" tanya Momo.

"Sebenarnya sensei mau minta tolong pada kalian untuk membersihkan gudang yang ada di belakang gedung kampus. Tapi, kalau kalian merasa berat, tak apa-apa kok. Nanti akan sensei cari orang lain saja."

"Tak apa-apa kok. Kami bersedia membantu sensei, iya kan teman-teman?" perkataanku mendapat anggukan setuju dari Tatsuki dan Momo.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi kami akan segera lulus. Tidak salahnya membantu sensei kan?" ujar Tatsuki.

"Iya. Kalau sensei sendiri yang melakukannya pasti berat kan? Apalagi melihat kondisi kesehatan sensei," tambah Momo.

Setelah kami sepakat, kami langsung menuju ke gudang yang dimaksud sedangkan Ukitake-sensei mengambil kunci gudang.

* * *

**Kuchiki Corp. Pukul 13.00**

**BYAKUYA POV**

Hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan meeting dengan beberapa pemimpin perusahaan lainnya. Dan itu merupakan meeting yang sangat membosankan.

Dari ruang meeting, aku langsung menuju ke ruangan kerjaku lalu duduk.

Saat aku mengambil handphone dari saku celanaku, ada sebuah sms yang masuk dari nomor yang tak kukenal.

"Dari siapa ini?" pikirku tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka isi sms itu lalu membacanya.

'**Byakuya Nii-san, hari ini aku mungkin akan pulang telat. Tapi, aku sudah minta tolong Ichigo untuk menjemputku nanti. ****Jadi, Nii-san tak usah khawatir kalau aku belum ada di rumah saat Nii-san pulang.**

**From: K. Rukia'**

"Dari Rukia? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memakai handphone-nya?"

TOK TOK TOK

Pikiranku terpotong ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Masuklah," perintahku.

Lalu, masuklah orang yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Dia adalah asistenku dengan warna rambut yang mencolok, Abarai Renji.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju ke mejaku sambil meletakkan beberapa kertas kerja yang membuatku tambah stress.

"Renji, jadwalku hari ini apa saja?"

"Jadwal?" dia lalu mengambil sebuah buku kecil dibalik kemejanya dan membolak-balik kertas dibuku itu.

"Hmm... hari ini salah satu cabang perusahaan kita akan melaporkan hasilnya selama sebulan lalu, terus... juga ada perusahaan yang ingin menawarkan produk mereka pada kita, lalu..."

"Bagaimana dengan jadwal malam?" potongku tiba-tiba.

"Eh... kalau malam... saya rasa anda tidak ada jadwal apa-apa."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu, kita segera selesaikan jadwal-jadwal membosankan itu," kataku lalu berdiri dari tempat dudukku yang nyaman dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tapi, itukan nanti..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya, buat jadwal itu mulai secepat mungkin," perintahku dengan tegas.

"H-hai. Saya mengerti."

Renji lalu keluar dari ruangan ini. Pasti dia akan segera mengubah jadwal itu sesuai perintahku. Dia memang asisten yang dapat diandalkan.

Saat membaca sms Rukia tadi, entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Cuaca hari ini terlihat baik dan bersahabat, namun terasa panas.

Meski ini gedung ber-AC, namun saat aku keluar gedung tadi, aku merasakan suhu udara yang sangat panas.

Lalu, pikiranku kembali pada sms Rukia tadi.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi?"

* * *

**Karakura University Pukul 14.00**

Rukai, Momo, dan Tatsuki akhirnya sampai di gedung belakang kampus dimana gudang tersebut berada.

"Ini gudangnya ya?" tanya Tatsuki melihat sebuah bangunan yang berukuran sedang dan dicat putih dengan 1 pintu di sebelah kiri.

Tak lama kemudian sang sensei datang sambil membawa beberapa kunci ditangannya.

"Gomen membuat kalian menunggu. Ini kuncinya," lalu kami mencoba kunci itu satu per satu hingga pintu itu terbuka.

KLEK

Baru saja pintu dibuka, debu-debu yang ada berasal dari gudang langsung menyeruak keluar hingga membuat kami terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk... uhuk... tempat apa ini?"

"Gudang ini memang sudah lama tak terpakai. Jadi tak pernah ada yang membersihkan," jelas Ukitake.

"Cuaca panas ditambah dengan ini, sepertinya akan menjadi pekerjaan yang berat," komentar Rukia yang masih menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Mohon bantuannya ya," pamit Ukitake pada ketiga sahabat itu.

"Hai!"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Suhu udara semakin panas. Namun, matahari tetap saja memancarkan cahaya panasnya itu di daratan bumi ini. Membuat setiap orang yang terkena sinar sang matahari merasa gerah dan berkeringatan.

"Fuh... akhirnya barang-barangnya sudah dikeluarkan," ucap Tatsuki yang baru saja meletakkan tumpukan kardus keluar dari dalam gudang.

Momo dan Rukia mengikuti Tatsuki membawa keluar kardus-kardus lainnya lalu meletakkan di luar gudang.

"Berarti sekarang tinggal membersihkan ruangannya. Iya kan, Rukia-san?" kata Momo sambil menoleh ke arah Rukia. Namun yang dipanggil malah hanya diam saja.

"Rukia-san?"

"A-ah iya... ada apa Momo?" tanya Rukia yang terkejut ketika Momo menepuk pundaknya.

"Rukia-san kenapa? Dari tadi melamun saja. Apa kau sakit?" cemas Momo.

"Sudahlah Momo. Pasti dia sedang melamunkan Ichigo. Iya kan?" ledek Tatsuki yang alhasil membuat wajah Rukia memanas.

"Enak aja! Bukan itu! Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kita ini," bantah Rukia untuk.

"Iya iya, nona pemarah," dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka.

Tatsuki dan Momo telah masuk duluan ke dalam gudang sedangkan Rukia hanya diam ditempatnya.

Salah satu tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit lagi dan satunya lagi meremas bajunya disekitar dadanya.

"Ada apa ini? Kepalaku terasa pusing dan lagi... napasku..."

UHUK UHUK

"Sial! Ini pasti gara-gara debu di kardus-kardus itu sampai membuatku seperti ini."

"Rukia? Kau dimana?" teriak Tatsuki dari dalam gudang. "Ayo bantu kami."

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," Rukia pun masuk ke dalam gudang.

Saat Rukia masuk ke gudang, ruangan tersebut sudah menjadi lautan debu. Debu-debu bertebaran dimana-mana karena Tatsuki dan Momo yang sedang membersihkan gudang.

"Hei kalian... uhuk uhuk... ber- uhuk... henti d- uhuk... dulu dong..." keluh Rukia.

Untungnya Tatsuki dan Momo mendengar keluhan Rukia lalu berhenti membersihkan debu-debunya.

"Gomen ne, Rukia-san. Aku kira Rukia-san belum datang."

"Iya iya. Jadi, yang mana bagianku?"

Tiba-tiba, Rukia merasa dadanya sakit dan dia mulai merasa sesak napas.

"A-akh..."

"Rukia!" melihat sahabat mereka seperti itu, keduanya langsung berlari menuju Rukia.

Rukia yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Untung saja Tatsuki tepat waktu untuk menangkap tubuh sahabatnya sebelum berbenturan dengan tanah.

"Rukia-san kau kenapa?" cemas Momo.

"Momo, cepat beritahu Ukitake-sensei mengenai keadaan Rukia sekarang!" perintah Tatsuki yang juga merasa panik.

"Ba-baiklah," dengan segera Momo langsung berlari meninggalkan Tatsuki yang menjaga Rukia.

"Oi Rukia bertahanlah! Rukia!" namun yang dipanggil tak menjawab dan napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Penglihatan Rukia mulai kabur hingga kesadarannya pun hilang.

"RUKIA!"

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan BMW berwarna hitam melesat kencang dijalanan. Sekali-kali mobil itu menyalip kendaraan yang ada dihadapannya tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun.

Dan pengemudinya tidak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tatapan matanya yang serius menandakan bahwa dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh saat mengemudikan mobil itu. Namun di dalam hatinya, Ichigo hanya merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam.

"Rukia..."

**FLASHBACK**

Ichigo baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dirumah saat dia mendengar handphone miliknya berbunyi.

Dia langsung mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di kamarnya lalu melihat nomor asing yang menelponnya.

"Nomor siapa ini?" tak ambil pusing, Ichigo lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi. I-ini I-Ichigo kan?" tanya sang lawan bicara yang suaranya seperti dikenal Ichigo.

"Tatsuki? Bagaimana kau tahu nomorku? Lagipula ada apa?"

"I-Ichigo gawat! Ru-Rukia...di-dia... sedang sekarat!" Ichigo langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Tatsuki barusan. Sepertinya perasaan buruknya selama ini akhirnya terjadi.

"Kau serius?" tanya Ichigo untuk meyakinkan.

"I-iya... sekarang Rukia dirawat di ruang kesehatan kampus. Sebaiknya kau cepat kemari."

Setelah telepon terputus, Ichigo segera mengganti pakaian pelayannya dengan baju bebas. Disambarnya kunci mobil di meja kamarnya lalu langsung berlari menuju garasi.

Dengan perasaan cemas bercampur takut, Ichigo langsung menancap gas mobil agar bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya dengan segera.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jadi perasaan buruk yang dari tadi kurasakan adalah ini?" pikir Ichigo.

"Kumohon Rukia... bertahanlah."

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo sampai di Karakura University. Dia langsung keluar dari mobil lalu berlari menuju ke pintu masuk. Di depan pintu masuk, Momo sedang berdiri seperti menunggu kedatangannya.

"Hinamori? Mana Rukia?"

"Rukia-san ada di lantai 2. Ayo kita segera ke sana."

Mereka berdua lalu berlari menuju lantai 2 di mana Rukia berada. Saat ini yang dipikirkan Ichigo hanyalah Rukia, Rukia, dan Rukia saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan yang dimaksud. Ichigo langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk dahulu.

"Ruki-..."

Kekhawatiran Ichigo mulai mengurang ketika melihat disamping tubuh mungil Rukia terdapat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang ke belakang dan berpakaian seperti dokter.

Dan sepertinya Ichigo maupun wanita itu saling mengenal.

"Kau Ichigo-san kan?" sapa wanita itu dengan senyuman.

"Lho... anda Unohana-san kan?"

"Dari pada itu Unohana-san, bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang masih khawatir keadaan Rukia.

"Tenang saja, saat ini keadaannya mulai stabil. Sebaiknya kita biarkan dulu dia tidur," jelas Unohana berusaha menenangkan sang pemuda.

Ichigo perlahan berjalan mendekati Rukia yang masih tertidur. Ichigo memegang tangan kecil Rukia yang terkulai lemah disampingnya sambil sekali-kali mengelus rambut hitam Rukia.

"Sebelumnya, apa Rukia-san punya semacam penyakit lama, Ichigo-san?"

"Ya... ada..." jawab Ichigo masih menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Rukia itu sebenarnya... memiliki penyakit asma," ungkap Ichigo yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Asma?"

"Ya, sebenarnya sudah lama Rukia tidak kubiarkan mengerjakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat penyakitnya itu kambuh lagi. Penyakitnya ini akan segera kambuh bila dia terkena debu terlalu sering," jelas Ichigo.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku yang meminta bantuan ini pada Kuchiki dan lainnya. Hontou ni gomenasai, Ichigo-kun," sesal Ukitake.

"Kami juga minta maaf," tambah Tatsuki dan Momo.

"Tak apa-apa. Unohana-san, mohon bantuannya," pinta Ichigo.

"Baiklah saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, minna-san tolong tunggu diluar saja. Saya akan melanjutkan pemeriksaan terhadap Rukia-san," Ichigo dan lainnya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu dan menunggu di depan pintu.

Semuanya menunggu dengan penuh harapan agar supaya Rukia dapat sembuh kembali. Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tenang saja, Unohana-san adalah dokter yang hebat. Beliau juga merupakan salah satu dokter terbaik di Karakura Hospital," ujar Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Tatsuki dan Momo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lama tidak berjumpa ya, Ichigo-kun," sapa Ukitake yang membuat heran Tatsuki dan Momo.

"Sensei kenal dengan Ichigo-kun?" tanya Momo.

"Oya, kalian belum tahu ya. Dulu aku mahasiswa di sini," jelas Ichigo.

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Dan Ichigo-kun itu bukan mahasiswa sembarangan."

"Maksud sensei?" tanya Tatsuki yang bingung maksud dari kata-kata Ukitake tadi.

"Iya kan, mahasiswa lulusan fakultas kedokteran dari Karakura University yang lulus hanya dalam masa belajar 4 semester dan mendapat predikat sebagai mahasiswa yang sangat berprestasi dalam angkatannya, Kurosaki Ichigo," jelas Ukitake yang membuat semuanya, kecuali Ichigo, terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAH!"

"Shhhh, nanti akan mengganggu Unohana-san. Lagian, Ukitake-sensei terlalu memuji. Bukankah ada juga orang yang lebih 'mengerikan' dariku?"

"Orang yang lebih 'mengerikan'?"

"Yup. Dia adalah mahasiswa lulusan fakultas kedokteran juga fakultas ekonomi dari Karakura University yang lulus keduanya dalam 4 semester dan sekarang merupakan kepala keluarga sekaligus pemimpin Kuchiki Corp saat ini," jelas Ichigo dengan senyum licik diwajahnya.

"Jangan... jangan... dia..."

"Iya kan, Byakuya-san," dan pada saat itulah, orang yang baru saja dibicarakan telah datang.

* * *

**AKHIRNYA UPDATE!**

**Gomenasai karena author geblek ini udah membuat pada readers sekalian menunggu untuk sekian lamanya!**

**Hehehe... semuanya nggak nyangka kan kalau Ichigo tuh sepintar itu? Juga, Ichigo memanggil Byakuya tanpa embel-embel '-sama' tapi '-san'!**

**Juga tentang penyakit Rukia yang tiba-tiba itu. Tenang saja semua misteri yang ada di chapter ini bakal author bahas setajam jarum! *?***

**Alasan update lemot!**

**Gara-gara sepupu saya yang masih balita sering datang kemari, buku yang biasa author pake buat nulis fic di sobek-sobek ama dia! KEJAM! T.T**

**Akhirnya, ficnya harus saya tulis ulang dari awal deh. Tapi, tiba-tiba aja ide langsung blank alias LUPA GIMANA CERITANYA!**

**Dan lebih buruk lagi, ternyata setelah libur Idul Fitri, sekolah malah langsung Mid Semester!**

**Itulah cerita penderitaan selama pembuatan chap 7 ini *nangis seember***

**Anyway, arigatou gozaimasu buat para reviewers yang tetap membangkitkan semangat author dalam menulis fic ini.**

**Aizawa Ayumu : makasih dah review. nih dah update biar telat.**

**Riztichimaru : udah lama nunggu ya. gomen ne. nih dah update.**

**sarsaraway20 : nih dah update.**

**Arlheaa : nih dah update.**

**Azalea Yukiko : dah update nih.**

**ikachan : gomen ne kalo emang sangat lama. emang sibuk seh.**

**Yanz ichiruki-chan : Tatsuki ma Momo lemot? iya kali. nih dah update biar telat.**

**edogawa Luffy : gomen kalo chap sebelumnya pendek. nih dah lebih panjang.**

**seCreT aRs : neh dah update.**

**Aichii Chiyuri : Byakun emang kelewatan disiplin. nih dah update.**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ : thanks dah review, nih dah update.**

**RedEX The Flammer : terima kasih buat kritiknya. udah saya coba perbaiki untuk chap ini. moga aja udah lebih baik.**

**Ruki Yagami : thanks dah review, nih dah update.**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : emang Ichigo gombal. nih dah update.**

**master of bankai : nih dah update.**

**aRaRaNcHa : Ichi gombal ya? nih dah update**

**aya-na rifa'i g login : kan Byakun tuh orangnya disiplin banget. nih dah update.**

**Iiekichi. chan : nih dah update.**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki : nih udah dilanjutin.**

**ichirukiluna gituloh : gomen telat update. tapi, nih dah update kok.**

**Sorayuki Nichan : tentu masih ingat dong. nggak apa biar telat review.**

**erikyonkichi : kasian si Renji dong kalo gitu. ya nih dah ada lanjutannya.**

**Last word... don't forget to review, please ^^  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother © Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

"Orang yang lebih 'mengerikan'?"

"Yup. Dia adalah mahasiswa lulusan fakultas kedokteran juga fakultas ekonomi dari Karakura University yang lulus keduanya dalam 4 semester dan sekarang merupakan kepala keluarga sekaligus pemimpin Kuchiki Corp saat ini," jelas Ichigo dengan senyum licik diwajahnya.

"Jangan... jangan... dia..."

"Iya kan, Byakuya-san," dan pada saat itulah, orang yang baru saja dibicarakan telah datang.

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru nan indah kini telah menjadi ke-oranye-an. Sebuah gedung dengan nama Karakura University terlihat kosong tanpa ada orang di dalamnya.

Namun ternyata, di lantai 2 gedung itu, ada beberapa orang yang masih tertinggal. Mereka bukan hanya berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, tetapi mereka sedang diliputi rasa takut karena seorang teman mereka sedang terbaring lemah di suatu ruangan.

Sementara di luar ruangan tersebut . . .

"Kuchiki... Byakuya..." Ichigo menyebutkan nama orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan, Byakuya hanya membalas tatapan Ichigo dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Sesaat ruangan itu terasa hening. Yang terasa hanya angin kecil yang masuk melalui jendela yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Gomen, Tatsuki, Hinamori. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dahulu, biar aku dan Byakuya-san yang akan menjaga Rukia," kata Ichigo melihat kedua sahabat Rukia.

Ichigo tahu sebenarnya mereka berdua juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Tapi, dengan adanya Byakuya di sini, rasanya dirinya dan Byakuya sudah cukup. Apalagi ada Unohana-san yang merawat Rukia.

"Baiklah. Kami titip Rukia padamu, Ichigo," ucap Tatsuki.

"Biar aku yang mengantar kalian sampai rumah," tawar Ukitake pada kedua muridnya.

"Arigatou, Ukitake-sensei," Tatsuki, Hinamori, dan Ukitake pun pergi berjalan menuju ke lantai satu.

Meninggalkan kedua pria yang bagi Ukitake sangat berprestasi itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Byakuya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja sebagai 'pelayan'-nya aku harus selalu berada di sisi majikannya kan?" canda Ichigo dengan penekanan pada kata 'pelayan'.

"Hmph. Kau mau mengejekku ya? Dasar kau, selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak pernah berubah," balas Byakuya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Rukia dan Unohana berada.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng dan membuang napas berat melihat kelakuan teman, atau lebih tepatnya rivalnya baik dalam kepintaran maupun dalam hal cinta itu. Ichigo pun mengikuti Byakuya masuk ke ruangan.

Di ruangan Ichigo melihat Byakuya yang sedang berbicara dengan Unohana. Mungkin beliau sudah selesai merawat Rukia dan sedang membicarakan tentang penyakit Rukia tersebut.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis pujaannya yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur ruang kesehatan. 'Baka, itu karena kau suka sembarangan, Rukia.'

Jika saja kata-kata tadi dia ucapkan di depan Byakuya, Ichigo tak dapat membayangkan lagi dirinya akan jadi apa nantinya. 'Haha... paling juga hanya babak belur di hajar olehnya.'

Ichigo kembali melihat ke arah dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu ketika dia merasa mereka telah selesai berbicara.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Unohana-san. Maaf sampai-sampai merepotkan anda," ucap Byakuya sambil menunduk.

"Iie, Kuchiki-san. Ini semua juga demi Rukia-san. Kalau ada apa-apa lagi, silahkan hubungi saya saja," balas Unohana dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Unohana-san, arigatou," kali ini Ichigo yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Unohana, yang seperti biasa dibalas Unohana dengan senyum.

Ichigo sempat ingin keluar untuk mengantarkan Unohana ketika dia mendengar Byakuya memanggilnya.

"Kurosaki, biar aku yang mengantar Unohana-san. Kau bawa saja Rukia kembali ke mansion."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo sedikit kaget. Karena dia pikir pasti Byakuya akan menyuruhnya mengantar Unohana daripada membawa Rukia kembali ke mansion Kuchiki.

"Eh... kau serius? Kau tidak ingin bersama dengan Rukia?"

"Masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Unohana-san," hanya itu balasan yang diterima oleh Ichigo lalu Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan Unohana.

Ichigo kembali memutar pandangannya pada Rukia yang masih tertidur. Mungkin pengaruh obat yang diberikan Unohana ataupun gara-gara dia kelelahan.

"Hahh... kau ini memang nona yang merepotkan ya, Rukia," Ichigo tersenyum memikirkan dirinya harus kembali lagi berpura-pura menjadi pelayannya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh kecil Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Kalau Rukia bangun dan ada orang yang melihat mereka, pasti orang itu akan mengira mereka berdua adalah pengantin baru.

Selama berjalan menuju ke mobil yang diparkir Ichigo di halaman belakang, pikiran Ichigo selalu hanya pada Rukia.

Dia berpikir, padahal dia murid teladan bahkan yang terbaik di universitas ini untuk fakultas kedokteran. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak bisa apa-apa ketika penyakit lama Rukia kambuh lagi.

Untung saja ada orang disekitar Rukia. Coba saja jika penyakit Rukia itu menyerang saat Rukia hanya sendirian saja, sudah pasti Ichigo tak dapat lagi memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Gomen ne, Rukia. Seandainya aku ada di sana, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Hontou ni gomenasai."

* * *

Keesokan harinya . . .

Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur. Menandakan hari yang baru telah tiba. Sinar hangatnya menerobos setiap jendela yang ada di bumi untuk membangunkan orang-orang malas yang masih tidur.

Tak terkecuali dengan nona muda yang satu ini, Kuchiki Rukia.

Merasa sudah saatnya bangun, Rukia mencoba membuka matanya walau masih terasa berat. Dilihatnya ruangan disekitarnya dan mencoba mengingat di mana dia berada sekarang.

"Inikan kamarku..."

Kali ini Rukia mencoba posisi duduk namun dia merasa ada sebuah tangan di bahu kanannya yang menahan Rukia dari bangun.

"Hei... orang sakit jangan berdiri dulu," kata orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, 'pelayan'nya.

"Ichigo..." Rukia kaget ketika melihat Ichigo yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Padahal perasaannya tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ini, minumlah, agar kau sedikit merasa enak," ucap Ichigo sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih yang lalu diminum Rukia.

"Arigatou."

Ichigo membukakan gorden yang masih menutupi jendela Rukia lalu membawa gelas yang diminum Rukia tadi ke dapur. Ketika Rukia melihat Ichigo menggunakan baju biasa, beberapa pertanyaan muncul di dalam benak Rukia.

"Ne, Ichigo, kenapa kau berpakaian bebas? Hari ini kau cuti?"

"Ahh... tidak sih. Tapi, tadi ada telepon dari mantan sensei-ku yang memintaku untuk datang ke sana," jelas Ichigo.

"Sensei? Siapa? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Rukia yang merasa sedikit cemburu.

Ichigo yang sepertinya mengetahui pikiran pacarnya itu hanya tersenyum licik. "Ra-ha-si-a."

Ichigo pun meninggalkan kamar Rukia dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Rukia dengan segudang pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Dasar si Ichigo itu. Awas saja sampai aku tahu siapa sensei yang dimaksudkannya."

Mengingat tentang sensei yang dimaksudkan Ichigo, Rukia juga tidak tahu di mana Ichigo sekolah maupun dia tidak tahu di mana kampus Ichigo.

Pernah Rukia mencoba bertanya pada Byakuya tapi Byakuya tetap saja merahasiakan dari dirinya. Katanya, itu hal yang begitu penting.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang ada di dapur sendirian, kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin sore saat dia sampai di Kuchiki mansion.

**FLASHBACK**

Setelah turun dari mobil, Ichigo langsung membawa Rukia ke kamarnya. Dibaringkannya Rukia di kasur, melepaskan sepatu yang digunakan Rukia, lalu keluar dari kamar Rukia.

Dan pada saat itu juga, tak lama kemudian, sang tuan rumah datang dan mencengkram bahu Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia kan?" tanya Byakuya dengan aura membunuh.

"Ti-ti-tid-tidak kok! Mana mungkin aku melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Rukia! Kau pikir siapa aku, hah?" balas Ichigo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Byakuya pun melepaskan bahu Ichigo. Ichigo pun bisa bernapas lega. Dia pun berjalan menjauhi pintu namun terhenti ketika sekali lagi Byakuya memanggilnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Apa lagi?"

"Ingat! Jangan sampai Rukia tahu tentang masa lalu kita, tentang kita yang satu universitas, dan lain-lain. Sampai kau memberitahukannya..." Byakuya menggantungkan kata-katanya.

GLEK

Ichigo menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar kata-kata Byakuya.

"... kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya," dan sang pemilik rumah tersebut pergi entah ke mana. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya sweetdrop mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Dasar tuh orang, memang menyebalkan sekali. Semoga aja Rukia nggak mau sama dia."

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

1 jam kemudian . . .

Akhirnya mobil BMW hitam yang dikendarai Ichigo sampai di Karakura University. Di tempat parkir, telah banyak kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang terparkir.

"Wuihh... banyak amat kendaraannya. Memangnya ada acara apa sih, Rukia?"

"Entahlah. Aku tadi mencoba telpon Tatsuki dan Momo, tapi tidak ada balasannya," ucap Rukia sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

Tak lama bagi Ichigo untuk mencari tempat parkir. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju halaman depan. Di halaman depan, mereka bertemu dengan Tatsuki dan Hinamori.

"Tatsuki, Momo," teriak Rukia memanggil kedua sahabatnya. Dua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun mencari pemiliki suara itu.

"Hey, Rukia, Ichigo..." Tatsuki dan Hinamori lalu berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Konnichiwa..."

"Konnichiwa..."

"Ne, Rukia-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinamori yang masih mencemaskan keadaan Rukia.

"Tenang saja, sudah baikan kok. Kalau tidak, pasti aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang," canda Rukia.

"Hahaha... benar juga," mereka bertiga pun lalu masuk ke dalam universitas sementara Ichigo masih diam di tempat dia berdiri.

Ichigo masih memandang mereka, terutama Rukia, hingga mereka hilang di tengah-tengah keramaian orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Hingga dia menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya yang juga sedang memperhatikan orang yang sama.

"Tumben kau telat, Byakuya-san," ucap Ichigo pada orang dibelakangnya yang tak lain adalah Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Aku bukannya telat, tapi hanya menjaga jarak saja agar Rukia tidak curiga saja," balas Byakuya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia yang telah hilang di tengah keramaian.

"Huh... kau masih bersikeras untuk merahasiakan ini dari Rukia?"

"... Tentu saja aku ingin memberitahukannya. Hanya saja... masih belum waktunya..." setelah berkata demikian, Byakuya pergi ke pintu masuk, meninggalkan Ichigo yang terheran-heran sendirian.

Ichigo hendak mengikuti Byakuya masuk ke dalam ketika handphone miliknya berbunyi. Dia pun meronggoh saku celananya dan membuka handphone lipat hitamnya, dan tertulis nama sang penelpon yang tidak asing lagi.

'Dari ayah. Kenapa dia menelpon?'

"Moshi-moshi, Ichigo desu."

"Ahh... onii-chan... ini Yuzu," balas sang penelpon yang merupakan adik kedua Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu.

"Yuzu? Ada apa? mana oyaji?" tanya Ichigo yang heran karena adiknya menelpon tiba-tiba.

"Ano baka oyaji masih berada di rumah sakit bersama dengan Ryuuken-san. Sepertinya mereka akan pulang telat karena sibuk soal Ginrei-jiisan," kali ini Karin yang menjawab. Sepertinya dia mengambil handphone itu dari Yuzu.

"Lalu, kalian di mana sekarang? Jangan-jangan oyaji meninggalkan kalian di taman bermain sendirian ya?" tanya Ichigo sedikit khawatir mengingat kedua adiknya yang masih kecil dan juga mereka sekarang berada di luar negeri.

"Tidak, kami ada di rumah. Lagian kami tidak bisa keluar sendirian karena tidak begitu mengerti bahasa mereka," jelas Yuzu mengingat mereka lebih sering berbahasa Jepang dari pada bahasa Inggris.

"Hahaha... kalian kan cukup mahir berbahasa Inggris, apa gunanya kita pernah tinggal di sana sewaktu kecil?" canda Ichigo kepada Yuzu.

"Lalu... bagaimana keadaan di sana?" kali ini Karin yang berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin?" Ichigo menjadi binggung mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya yang tomboy.

"Soal Rukia-neechan tentunya," tepat saat Karin menyebutkan nama Rukia, wajah Ichigo menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Aku... masih belum mengatakannya..." hanya itu jawaban Ichigo.

"Eeehhh... ta-tapi... onii-chan sudah jadian dengan Rukia-neechan kan?" kata Yuzu.

"Iya... tapi, Byakuya-san bilang belum saatnya. Karena itu, aku juga belum memberitahukan Rukia soal rahasia ini."

"Huh... kau benar-benar lelaki lambat, Ichi-nii," ejek Karin yang alhasil membuat Ichigo jengkel.

"APA KATAMU, KARIN?"

"Dengar Ichi-nii, jika kau terus merahasiakan ini dari Rukia-neechan, kau sendiri yang akan menyesal. Dan ingat, sebaiknya kau katakan sebelum terlambat. Mengerti?" bukannya mengejek tapi Karin malah menasehati Ichigo.

"Eh..."

"Sudah dulu. Bye Ichi-nii."

"Bye bye, onii-chan," dan sambungan telepon antara kakak-beradik itu pun terputus.

Ichigo melipat lalu menyimpan kembali handphonenya di saku. Lalu dia berjalan menuju ke dalam universitas mengikuti Rukia dan kawan-kawan.

Namun selama perjalanannya, yang ada dipikirannya tidaklah menentu. Dia masih memikirkan tentang Rukia, dan juga tentang kata-kata Karin tadi.

'... kau sendiri yang akan menyesal.'

"Apa maksud dari kata-kata Karin tadi? Menyesal apa?" semakin Ichigo memikirkannya, semakin bingung dia jadinya.

"Aargh... bodoh amat. Nanti saja aku pikirkan lagi," dan akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan tidak memikirkan kata-kata Karin dan langsung menuju ke tempat tujuannya, yaitu aula Karakura University.

* * *

Di aula Karakura University . . .

Kursi-kursi yang di siapkan di aula tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai penuh diduduki oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang menuntut ilmu di Karakura University. Karena datang sedikit terlambat, Rukia, Hinamori, dan Tatsuki hanya duduk di barisan ke tujuh.

"Haahh... untung saja kita dapat tempat yang dekat dengan di depan," lega Hinamori.

"Apanya, ini sih cukup jauh untukku," komen Tatsuki.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita dapat tempat dudukkan?" tambah Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian, seluruh tempat duduk telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Lalu, muncullah seorang sensei yang bisa dibilang menjadi pembawa acara pada entah acara apa hari ini.

"Konnichiwa semuanya. Maaf membuat semuanya menunggu lama," salam sensei tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ukitake Juushiro.

"Memang mungkin ini agak sedikit mendadak mengingat tak lama lagi akan diadakan wisuda bagi mahasiswa di beberapa fakultas. Tapi, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu yang sangat istimewa," semua penonton menjadi sedikit ribut, bertanya-tanya kira-kira siapa sang tamu istimewa tersebut.

"Ada 2 tamu istimewa kita pada hari ini. Mereka berdua merupakan lulusan yanga sangat terbaik dalam sejarah Karakura University. Mereka berdua dapat menyelesaikan studi kedokteran hanya dalam 4 semestar, bahkan yang satu lagi lulus di fakultas ekonomi bersamaan dengan kedokteran."

Mendengar kata-kata Ukitake, Tatsuki dan Hinamori mulai dapat menebak siapa mereka.

"Jangan-jangan 'mereka' berdua ya?" komen Tatsuki.

"Se-sepertinya..." tambah Hinamori.

"Eh... kalian kenal?" tanya Rukia yang merasa mereka berdua tahu tentang tamu tersebut.

"A-ah... ti-tidak kok. Kami tidak kenal, iya kan Tatsuki?"

"I-iya..." bohong Tatsuki dan Hinamori.

"Hooo... ya sudah..." hanya itu tanggapan Rukia.

Merasa Rukia tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi mereka pun merasa lega. Mereka teringat lagi saat kemarin Ukitake mengantarkan mereka pulang dan setelah sampai di rumah, Tatsuki dan Hinamori mendapatkan sms dari Ichigo.

**From : Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Tatsuki, Hinamori, jangan bilang apa-apa pada Rukia tentang pembicaraan tadi mengenai diriku. Mengerti?**

**Kalau tidak, kalian akan berurusan dengan Byakuya-san.**

**Sekian.**

Membaca nama Kuchiki Byakuya saja sudah membuat orang merinding, apalagi kalau berurusan dengan orangnya, sudah pasti lebih parah lagi.

Karena terlalu lama melamun, ternyata kata-kata Ukitake telah sampai hingga pemanggilan tamu tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang, mari kita sambut mereka. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Byakuya," suara tepuk tangan menggema di aula tersebut, namun ada satu orang yang sangat terkejut ketika mendengar kedua nama tersebut.

"I-Ichigo dan B-Byakuya-niisan..." Rukia tak menyangka ternyata kedua pria yang sangat dekat dengannya itu adalah lulusan dari Karakura University. Lalu kedua orang yang disebutkan tadi muncul di atas panggung aula.

Selain tepuk tangan yang keras, terdengar juga suara para gadis yang menteriaki kedua pria kerena itu. Bahkan mungkin ada yang pingsan karena melihat ketampanan mereka.

Saat Rukia memandang Ichigo, tak sengaja Ichigo juga memandangnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum pada Rukia dan membuat nona muda tersebut memerah. Tapi, tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Eh... katanya Ichigo-sama dan Byakuya-sama adalah calon penerus keluarga mereka ya?" kata si cewek 1.

"Iya, bahkan katanya mereka berdua akan meneruskan perusahaan ayah mereka. Bahkan kedua perusahaan tersebut adalah perusahaan besar yang terkenal hingga tingkat internasional," tambah si cewek 2.

"Artinya mereka orang yang sangat kaya dong. Huaa... udah keren, pintar, kaya lagi. Kira-kira mereka sudah punya pacar nggak ya?" si cewek 1 mulai menghayal.

Rukia yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sangat terkejut. Karena ternyata Ichigo yang selama ini dia kenal adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan ayahnya.

'Tapi, kenapa dia mau menjadi pelayan di rumahku? Lagipula, kenapa Ichigo mengenal Byakuya-niisan tanpa sepengetahuanku?' pikir Rukia semakin bingung.

Saat ini, Byakuya sedang berbicara di depan para mahasiswa. Rukia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, karena perhatiannya ditujukan kepada pacarnya, Ichigo, yang sedang berbicara dengan Ukitake.

'Jadi, sensei yang dimaksud itu, Ukitake-sensei ya...'

Sebagian hati Rukia merasa lega. Mungkin dia merasa cemburu jika orang yang dimaksudkan Ichigo adalah seorang gadis yang lebih cantik daripada dia.

Namun, sebagian hatinya merasa sedikit kecewa. Karena Rukia merasa telah dibohongi oleh orang yang sangat dipercayanya.

'Kenapa kau merahasiakan ini, Ichigo?'

Saat giliran Ichigo yang berbicara, Rukia memandang ke arah Ichigo. Namun di dalam pikirannya, hanya ada banyak pertanyaan tentang kenapa Ichigo merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dari dirinya.

Padahal Rukia sangat percaya pada Ichigo. Walau Rukia tidak mengetahui sepenuhnya tentang masa lalu Ichigo, tapi Rukia sangat percaya bahwa Ichigo itu adalah orang yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab.

Tapi, sekarang...

Ternyata selama ini Ichigo merahasiakan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, Ichigo merahasiakan ini dari dirinya, Rukia, yang merupakan nonanya dan pacarnya.

'Ichigo...'

* * *

Saat acara di aula selesai, Ichigo buru-buru kembali ke mobilnya. Dia bersandar di mobilnya sambil menatap ke langit biru nan indah.

"Sepertinya ini memang akhirnya," komen seseorang yang juga sedang bersandar di mobilnya sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Byakuya ka? Hmph... memang ini akhirnya. Entah Rukia akan berkata apa, aku siap menerimanya," jawab Ichigo dengan perasaan sedikit sedih.

Byakuya hanya menatap orang-orang yang sedang bersantai di taman dekat tempat parkir mereka. Kegiatannya melihat lingkungan di sekitar terganggu oleh bunyi dering handphone milik Ichigo.

"Hai, Ichigo desu... ah... oyaji..." mendengar Ichigo menyebutkan nama ayahnya, Byakuya ikut mendengarkan dari jauh, walau dia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibilang sang ayah pada anaknya.

"Eh... ta-tapi oyaji...b-ba-baiklah... akan kupikirkan lagi. Ya, mata ne..." Ichigo pun langsung menutup handphonenya kembali.

Namun ada yang aneh, karena wajah Ichigo terlihat sedikit sedih. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Ini ya, yang dimaksud Karin," renung Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, mata abu-abu Byakuya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Gadis bermata violet indah sedang berlari ke arahnya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan Ichigo sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangannya.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia yang berhasil membuat pemiliki nama tersebut menyadari kedatangannya.

"Rukia..."

Rukia terus berlari ke arah Ichigo hingga dia telah berada di depan Ichigo. Dan ...

BUKK

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Rukia menendang perut Ichigo hingga dia jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Tatsuki dan Hinamori sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan Rukia barusan, bahkan Byakuya juga terkejut.

"Aargh... a-apa ya-yang ..."

"BAKA! Kenapa kau merahasiakan semua hal yang kau katakan tadi dariku, HAH?" bentak Rukia dengan kedua tangan dipingganggnya.

"I-itu..." Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak menatap Rukia. Dia pun mencoba untuk berdiri dan mulai angkat bicara.

"I-itu karena kurasa, semua hal itu... tidaklah... penting..." setelah berkata demikian, kaki Ichigo terasa sakit karena ternyata Rukia telah menginjaknya.

"Auch..." sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, kali ini Ichigo mencoba melihat reaksi Rukia. Namun dia tidak bisa melihatnya karena muka Rukia yang terhalang dengan rambutnya.

"A-apanya y-yang ti-ti-tidak penting..." suara Rukia mulai terbata-bata.

"Rukia... gomen ne..."

"NGGAK PERLU! Karena sekarang..." Rukia mengangkat mukanya dan terlihat dia sedang menahan tangisannya. Ichigo mencoba meraih pundak Rukia namun di tepis Rukia.

"Jangan mendekat!" perintah Rukia dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena menahan tangisannya.

"Rukia... aku..."

"CUKUP! Sekarang aku sudah tidak percaya padamu. Sekarang... aku... BENCI KAMU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" dan akhirnya Rukia lari meninggalkan Ichigo yang merasa begitu bersalah.

Merasa cemas, Tatsuki dan Hinamori langsung lari mengikuti Rukia. Sedangkan Byakuya...

"Kurosaki..."

"Pergilah, Byakuya-san."

"..."

"Kejarlah Rukia. Saat ini dia tidak membutuhkan aku," kesal Ichigo membelakangi Byakuya agar dia tidak melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang kacau.

Tanpa basa-basi, Byakuya pun langsung berlari menyusul Rukia, meninggalkan Ichigo yang terduduk lesu di dalam mobilnya. Kepalanya disandarkan di setir mobil. Ichigo kembali mengingat kata-kata Karin.

'... kau sendiri yang akan menyesal.'

"Heh, sepertinya aku memang sangat menyesalinya, Karin. Tapi, semuanya akan berakhir besok. Sayonara, Rukia."

* * *

**Chit-chat Author**

**Hoee... kenapa Ichi ama Ruki jadi begini sih? *situ yang nulis nanya orang lain***

***sembunyi di bawah meja* haha... gomenasai minna, karena author lagi-lagi LAMBAT BANGET UPDATE! Dari 2010 baru apdet 2011. Ampun deh...**

**Author dah nggak mau banyak alasan, pokoknya gomenasai karena author selalu lambat update.**

**Balasan review**

**Azalea Yukiko** : Byakuya dan Ichigo bisa dibilang seangkatan sih. Nih dah update.

**Ruki ruu mikan head** : salam kenal juga. Nih dah update.

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : asma Rukia tuh dari author. Soalnya author juga penyakitan asma. Hehe, author juga nggak sangka mereka top banget *?*. nih dah update

**Choco purple** : banyak yg nggak nyangka Ichi pinter nih. Nih dah update.

**Mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**: yah... lagi-lagi ada orang nggak nyangka Ichi pinter nih. Nih dah update.

**Erikyonkichi** : alasan Ichi jadi pembantu nanti tunggu aja di chap-chap selanjutnya. Dah update.

**Edogawa Luffy** : wah, dah tau klo Ruki kena asma ya? Ruki tuh asma sejak kecil.

**Aichii Chiyuri** : hah... emang nggak nyangka Ichi pinter kan. Di universitas Ichi ama Byakun nggak musuhan. Bisa dibilang cuma rival dalam pelajaran saja. Juga rival soal cinta *devil grin*

**Sora Hinase** : nggak apa telat review. Iya nih dah update.

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ** : emang seru ya? Nih udah update.

**Brigitta Gtha Jaegerjacques** : makasih udah dibilang keren.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki** : Ichi ama Byakun pinternya emang kelewatan. Waktu di fakultas kedokteran mereka seangkatan. Nih dah update.

**Ruki Yagami** : thanks ya. Nggak apa telat review. Nih lanjutannya.

**Kurosaki Kuchiki** : Ichi and Byakun emang pinter di sini. Nih dah update.

**seCreT aRs** : nggak apa telat review. Yang penting udah di review udah seneng author. Nih udah update.

**Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Akhir kata author mohon reviewnya untuk chapter kali ini.**

**Dan, Selamat Natal 2010 dan Tahun Baru 2011 *telat ngucapin***

**Review please^^v**


End file.
